Hiruma or Mamori?
by anonstalker
Summary: Hiruma dan Mamori bertukar kepribadiannya. hiruma/mamori
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 punya Inagaki Riichiro & Murata Yuusuke, saya gak punya hak apa-apa buat milikkin nih manga. Pingin sih tapi tak ada cara untuk jadi milikku…(GJ ah)

Hiruma or Mamori ?

Chapter 1

Sore-sore di SMU Deimon, klub American football lagi latihan sore masa pagi? Pas dilihat-lihat dari pada latihan itu sih siksaan. Dilihat dari jauh juga tau kalau Hiruma lagi main-mainin senjatanya kearah semua anggotanya (baca: bawahannya). Siapa yang tidak tau Hiruma Youichi? Yah paling yang gak pernah baca manga ato nonton anime ES21. Dia manusia atau setan lebih jelasnya iblis dari segala iblis yang paling kejam di dunia (mungkin). Lalu disaat bersamaan seorang gadis cantik yang megang-megang sapu dan pakai celemek bertulisan 'rocket bear' melawan Hiruma dan melindungi anggota lainnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Anezaki Mamori si manajer. Hiruma dan Mamori, mereka selalu saja bertengkar tapi sebenarnya mereka punya perasaan yang tersembunyi diantara mereka Cuma mereka tuh gengsi aja. Mereka tidak mau jujur satu sama lain. Karena author kesal dengan sifat mereka yang gak mau jujur itu akhirnya author membuat cerita ini fufufu..(bisa dibunuh Hiruma lu!)

Saat anggota Deimon bersiap-siap buat pulang….Monta makan pisang sangat lahap.

"Monta ayo pulang," Kata bocah cebol bernama Sena.

"Bwentwar wagi muagan pwisag!" Jawab Monta sambil ngunyah pisangnya.

"Hayolah Mon-mon! Jam 5 nanti aku mau nonton Insert Invetigasi! Lagi ribut soal Lunamaya VS Infotement soal pelecehan di twitter itu lho, lagi rame-ramenya!" Keluh Suzuna.

"Ibuku juga suka nonton itu," Kata Sena sok nyambung.

"Iya deh iya," Monta pun buang kulit pisangnya sembarangan.

"Sudah ya Mamo-nee, You-nii!" Sapa Suzuna pada Mamori dan Hiruma yang tinggal berdua saja di ruang klub.

"Dah juga Suzuna-chan!" Balas Mamori.

Keadaan ruang klub pun sepi gak ada suara. Paling suara ketikan Hiruma yang sedang main PB di laptopnya. Terus suara kunyahan Mamori yang lagi asyik-asyik makan kue sus sampe belepotan.

"Hei manajer gembul sialan aku mau pulang duluan!" Kata Hiruma sambil menutup laptopnya danberrdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku juga mau pulang, bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan ucapan sialan? Itu tidak sopan!" Keluh Mamori dengan nada marah.

"Jadi mau kupanggil Mamori-chan?" Tiba-tiba Hiruma mengatakan hal yang bikin Mamori jadi deg-degan. Mamori-chan? Sudah pake nama kecilnya pake –chan lagi. Padahal Mamori tidak berharap sampai memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Panggil dia dengan marganya saja sudah cukup baginya.

"Kekekeke! Mana mungkin kupanggil begitu! Memanggil nama kecilmu itu membuat lidahku pahit saja!" ejek Hiruma.

"Ukh! Dasar kau…" Mamori jadi kesal dan mukanya sudah merah karena malu+marah.

"Sudah ya Manajer sialan,"Hirumapun pergi menuju pintu.

"Tunggu Hiruma!" Mamori pun berteriak seperti memperingatkan sesuatu.

"Apa manaje…" Ucapan Hiruma terpotong saat dia manginjak kulit pisang yang tadi dibuang Monta sembarangan.

"Sialaaaaan!" Hirumapun terpeleset kulit pisang itu.

"Hiruma! Padahalkan sudah kuperingatkan!" Mamoripun mendekati Hiruma yang mau jatuh itu.

DUAK!

Sepertinya kepala mereka berdua terbantur cukup keras. Mamori pun sepertinya sadar duluan.

"Aduh..kepalaku sakit… pandanganku masih burem.. Aduh, lho kok sepertinya badanku lebih tinggi? Eh kok aku pakai celana sih? Eh lho tanganku jadi panjang-panjang gini? juga kedengarannya berbeda, a..apa yang terjadi?!" Kata Mamori sambil kebingungan melihat dirinya sendiri dan ternyata…

"Ke..Kenapa badanku ada disana?!" Mamori pun jadi kebingungan.

Dia pun cepat-cepat segera melihat cermin dan ternyata wajah yang terpantul di cermin itu bukan wajahnya melainkan wajah HIRUMA! EH!???

"I..iini apa maksudnya?" Mamori pun kelihatannya masih shock.

"Ada apa sih manager sialan? Dari tadi teriak-teriak gak jelas! Lho kok tubuhku ada disana? Heh? Kok aku pake rok sih?" Hirumapun sadar dan kaget melihat tubuhnya bertukar dengan Mamori.

"Hi..Hiruma..tu..tubuh kita tertukar!" Mamori pun teriak-teriak dengan tubuh Hiruma kebayang deh Hiruma yang teriak-teriak kayak cewek.

"Heh! Balikin tubuh gue manajer sialan!" Hiruma marah-marah pake tubuh Mamori.

"Ba..Bagaimana ini?" Mamoripun kayak mau nangis (Uph! Wajah Hiruma yang mau nangis! Bwahahaha!)

_+To Be Continued+_

Machiko: Aku harus kabuuur!

Hiruma: Mana author sialan itu *bawa-bawa golok bukan senjata lagi* Kusembeleh nanti kalo ketemu!

Machiko: *Sembunyi di gang kecil* Hhh..hhh..capek! Aku bener-bener bakal dibunuh Hiruma! Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh, jelek,terus terlalu pendek! Namanya juga pembukaan dulu… Sekali-kali pingin bikin pairing HiruMamo.. Hhh..Hhh.. capek ada yang punya minum?

???: Nih minum..

Machiko: Eh, makasih siapa ya?

Hiruma: Gue! Kekekekkek *siap2 golok*

Machiko: Hieeeeeee!*Lari dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik* Mohon reviewnya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiruma: Cih! Sialan! Mana author sialan itu?

Machiko: *dah pulang ke rumah trus ngunci kamar* Hhh,hhh… capek banget.. Huah..!

Adik Machi: Eh teteh kenapa?

Machiko: Tadi habis di kejar2 setan!

Adik Machi: Oh ya udah, teteh kapan ceritanya dimulai?

Machiko: Iya ya.. Baiklah, para readers yang mau membaca cerita ini silakan baca….JENG JENG JENG~

~+O_O+~

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 milik Inagaki Riichiro ama Murata Yuusuke, Udah jelas-jelas bukan punya saya..

Hiruma or Mamori?

Chapter 2

* * *

Hiruma=Mamori

Mamori= Hiruma

1+1=2

0+0= 0 (machau senang)

Hiruma+Mamori= Anak

"Hei author sialan! Kapan dimulainya nih ceritaaa!" Mamori alias Hiruma nodong pistol ke kepala author.

"Go..Gomenasai! Tadi Cuma buat banyakin word aja~ " Author langsung kabur kayak orang gila tau-taunya digigit Cerberus karena dikira penyusup (emang penyusup).

Lalu Hiruma dan Mamori pun kebingungan, apa yang harus mereka perbuat?

"Hei manajer sialan!" Kata Hiruma (tapi berwujud Mamori, kebayang aja sih!)

"Sekarang kita pura-pura saja," Lanjut Hiruma.

"Ta..Tapi Hiruma.. Lagi pula apa kau bisa berkata-kata baik? Nanti jadi aib buatku tau!" Balas Mamori.

"Kamu juga! Jangan bicara dengan nada cengeng kayak gitu! Lebih dikasarin dikit kek!" Kata Hiruma.

"Ya..Tapi, masa aku harus memanggil orang dengan sebutan sialan! Makanya itu, sifatmu yang seperti itu harusnya diubah!" Mamori semakin kesal.

"Sudahlah, sekarang pulang ke rumah masing-masing! Aku ke rumahmu, Kamu ke rumahku! Nanti orang tuamu kaget lagi kalau kau pulang dengan tubuhku!" Kata Hiruma.

"Me..memangnya bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" Tanya Mamori.

"Kekeke.. aku tinggal sendiri di kos-kosan (kos2an? Biasanya kan apartemen? Hiruma miskin toh *dibacok*), jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir!" Jawabnya.

"Eh..Kau tinggal sendirian ya?" Tanya Mamori lagi.

"Memang keluargamu dimana?"

"……" Hiruma hanya diam dengan cool (Hah? Wajah Mamori yang lagi cool?)

"Kekekeke..sebenarnya bukan itu yang harus kau khawatirkan manajer sialan!" Kata Hiruma sambil tertawa khasnya (kebayang wajah Mamori dengan ketawa itu..)

"A..apa maksudmu?" Mamori kebingungan.

"Maksudku….Kau sadar tidak sekarang aku memakai tubuh siapa?"

"Hah!?"

"Tubuhmu bodoh! Kekekeke…aku bisa melihat tubuhmu yang sedang…"

"Tunggu! Hiruma! Awas kalau kau telanjang dengan tubuhku, kau gak boleh mandi, kalo mau tidur gak usah ganti baju! Nanti kamu jangan oprek-oprek barangku ya, apa lagi jangan sampai kau buka lemari bajuku!" Omel Mamori.

"Nanti kau jadi bau dong?"

"Biarin! Pokoknya cuci muka dan sikat gigi saja, kalau masalah bau badan pake parfum aja, ingat jangan oprek-oprek baju dan barang-barangku! Ngerti?"

"Kekekeke…iya iya **mungkin**," Kata Hiruma sambil tertawa mencurigakan.

"Dasaaaaaar!" Mamori pun kesal dan bawa-bawa sapu.

"Apa kamu manajer?" Hiruma megang-megang bazooka.

"Lho? Hiruma, Mamori apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Musashi yang tiba-tiba muncul (maksudnya muncul dari pintu, masa muncul tiba-tiba? Kayak Jin dong)

"_Tumben Mamori yang pegang bazooka dan Hiruma yang pegang sapu,"_ pikir Musashi sambil bengong.

Terjadi keheningan….Zzzzz…

"Apa orang tua si.." Kata-kata Hiruma terpotong saat Mamori manutup mulutnya (Ingat Hiruma pake tubuh Mamori, Mamori pake tubuh Hiruma)

"Sssst, Hiruma, jangan memanggil orang dengan sebutan sialan dengan tubuhku..ayolah untuk sementara," Bisik Mamori pada Hiruma.

"Kamu juga kalau begitu panggil orang dengan sebutan kasar!" Balas Hiruma sambil berbisik.

"Apa, aku tak mau!"

"Hei, kalau begitu aku akan memanggil orang dengan sesuka hatiku sepertimu!"

Sementara Hiruma(Mamori) dan Mamori (Hiruma) *bingung…author aja bingung yang mana Mamori dan Hiruma kalau di tulis dalam cerita..* sedang berbisik-bisik ria sedangkan Musashi masih bingung.

"Hei, kalian berdua mesra sekali, ada apa sih?" Kata Musashi.

"Kita sama sekali tak mesra!!!" Teriak Hiruma dan Mamori berbarengan.

"Ya sudahlah…Tapi kalian ternyata cocok juga kalau dilihat-lihat," goda Musashi sambil tersenyum.

"Apa katamu orang tua sialan?!" Hiruma kelepasan ngomong.

"Aduh Musashi, aku sama sekali tak mau dicocokan dengan setan itu!" Mamori juga kelepasan ngomong pake nada cewek lagi (Buh!Hiruma!*tertawa*)

Musashi hanya terdiam…..Mamori dan Hiruma juga terdiam…

"_Hah?Hiruma manggil aku dengan nama panggilanku? Tumben! Kok kedengarannya centil pula? Terus kok Mamori manggil aku sialan ya? Biasanya diakan sopan, marah kali ya," _pikir Musashi.

"Su..Sudah ayo k..kita pulang..M..Musashi!" Hiruma pun mencoba memanggil Musashi dengan nama aslinya (bukan asli sih) dan agak feminimin dikit.

"I..iya…o..oo..orang.. s..sialan!" Mamori pun mencoba agak mengkasarkan dikit kata-katanya tapi mulutnya jadi berbusa begitu karena gugup.

"Mmm…ya mungkin aku kecapean latihan kick terus.." Kata Musashi dan segera pergi.

"Hah! Sialan, manggil orang tua sialan itu pake namanya!" Keluh Hiruma.

"Huh..apa aku harus memanggil orang dengan sebutan sialan?" Mamori ikut mengeluh.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo pulang!" Ajak Hiruma.

" Hei, rumahmu dimana?"

"Di deket sekolah… kau taukan gang alay? Nah disana ada masjid, depan tuh masjid ada kos-kosan," Kata Hiruma.

"Mmm…Hiruma, pokoknya jangan panggil orang tuaku dengan sebutan sialan ya!"

"Iya iya.." Kata Hiruma yang masih belum bisa dipercaya.

"Ya sudahlah…aku akan pulang ke rumahmu.." Kata Mamori.

"Iya sana pergi!" Lanjut Hiruma.

Hiruma dan Mamori pun pulang kerumah tubuh(?) mereka sih cuek aja. Tapi Mamorilah yang penuh dengan rasa cemas…

"_Ukh..nanti Hiruma bakal manggil ibuku dengan sialan gak ya? Atau nanti dia liat-liat diaryku..ah! Yang lebih parah nanti jangan-jangan dia beneran telanjang lagi! Kyaaaaa! Atau nanti dia oprek-oprek baju dalamku dan membuatnya jadi bahan ancaman….." _pikiran Mamori sangat amat cemas.

Akhirnya Mamori sampai di kos-kosannya Hiruma. Kos-kosannya itu Sumpah !!! Jelek, Bau pesing, Sempit, Banyak kecoa, sampe-sampe yang tuh kos-kosan kayaknya orangnya preman semua! Udah lagi kayaknya orang-orang yang tinggal di gang itu alay (persis nama gangnya) dan wajahnya teroris semua.

"Ya..ampun…Hiruma tinggal di tempat seperti ini?? Tapi kok depannya masjid ya?" Mamori pun bingung dan takut masuk ke kos-kosannya Hiruma.

Lalu..bagaimana nasib Mamori dan Hiruma????

To Be Continued…

* * *

Machiko: Selesai juga bikin nih chapter…. Bingung mau bikin cerita apa, maaf kalo aneh, GJ, gak lucu, garing (krenyes2 dong!), dll…

Ibu Machi: Sa*** ada yang mau ketemu sama kamu!

Machiko: Siapa?

Ibu Machi: Itu anak kosan baru *ayahku punya kos2an (dari tadi bahas kos2an wae ==)*

Machiko: Hah siapa?

Hiruma: GUE! *nembak bazooka kearah Machiko*

Machiko: Hiks..hiks mohon reviewnya…


	3. Chapter 3

Uih, telat update.. Itu karena saya belum punya ide dengan cerita ini. Maaf ya para readers *tak dimaafkan lalu dibantai*

Hah…mulai sajalah cerita ini gak usah lama-lama..

* * *

Disclaimer: ES21 milik Inagaki Riichiro & Murata Yuusuke

Hiruma or Mamori?

Chapter 3

Saat Mamori sampai ke rumah Hiruma, Mamori hanya terdiam dan melihat kos-kosan yang kelihatannya ancur lebur kayak tempat sampah! Sesampah-sampahnya TPA ini lebih sampah! Udah lagi banyak sampah berhamburan dimana-mana, gak punya tong sampah apa?

"Eh, kamar Hiruma yang mana ya?" Mamori pun berjalan menuju kos-kosan sambil mencari-cari kamar Hiruma.

Lalu saat Mamori berjalan dia bertemu dengan preman bertato diseluruh badan, pake tindik, sangar, dan botaknya itu yang bikin serem. Mamori hanya diam takut ngeliat tuh preman. Mamori pun berjalan melewati preman itu dan ternyata si preman ngeliat Mamori dan langsung merinding ketakutan.

"Eh, oh, Tuan Hiruma sudah pulang? Ayo..si..silakan masuk ke kamar anda, biar saya saja yang membawa tas anda.." Kata preman itu keliatannya takut dan gak serem lagi kayak tadi.

"_Oh iya ya, akukan sedang memakai tubuh Hiruma.." _Pikir Mamori.

"Eh, tidak usah.. terimakasih ya, ngomong-ngomong kamarku dimana ya? Aku kena amnesia sedikit.." Kata Mamori dengan sangat sopan bikin tuh preman cengo kaget.

"_Hah!Dia ngomong terimakasih ke gue? Biasanya kan 'apa kamu preman sialan!' kena amnesia? Setan bisa amnesia?" _Pikir tuh preman masih cengo.

"_Aduh lupa! Harus agak dikasarin dikit.." _Mamori pun langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Hei, pre..preman si..sialan! Su..sudah jangan bengong terus! Mana kamarku?" Kata Mamori berusaha kasar.

"Eh, i..iya ada disana kamar no.13," Si preman kaget dan berpikir Hiruma sudah normal kembali dan lalu pergi sambil ketakutan kayak butaburos dikejar cerberus ato gak Sena dikejar Hiruma.

"Oh..kamar no.13 ya.." Mamori pun berjalan menuju kamar no.13 dan taunya dia mendengar suara dari suatu kamar.

Mamori yang penasaran dengan suara itu, akhirnya dia mengintip sedikit dari jendela kamar itu.

Oh ternyata para preman yang lagi pesta NARKOBA! Jaaah..emang sekarang Narkoba masih laku juga ya?

"_Ah..me..mereka narkoba..harus dilaporkan ke polisi..tapi nanti bagaimana nasibku kalau mereka tau aku yang memanggil polisi?" _Pikir Mamori takut dan masih ngintip dijendela.

Lalu tanpa sadar ada orang yang sadar melihat Mamori dari jendela dan mereka langsung..

"Hyaaaaa! Tu..Tuan Hirumaaaa!?" Kata orang yang lagi mabok-mabokan Karena narkoba (karena author tak pernah narkoba jadi gak tau kalo mereka mabok atau apa)

"Tu..tuan Hiruma? Aduh!Tu..Tuan ayo masuk!" Kata orang lain sambil narik-narik tangan Mamori dan masuk kedalam kamar itu.

Lalu keadaan di kamar narkoba itu.

"Tuan Hiruma, tolong jangan beri taukan polisi.." Mohon mereka sambil sujud-sujud ke depan Hiruma yang sebenarnya Mamori.

"Kita akan lakukan apa saja.."

Mamori pun berpikir.._"Biasanya kalau Hiruma akan menjadikan mereka budak dan harus mengabdi padanya..tapi aku gak butuh budak, apa ya kira-kira.."_

TING! Anggap aja ada lampu keluar dari kepala Mamori.

"Aku ingin kalian belikan aku cream puff kariya sebanyak 100 bungkus!!!" Kata Mamori sambil bersemangat sampe mulutnya keluar liur.

"_Dengan begini aku bisa makan cream puff dengan gratis, mumpung aku lagi miskin bulan ini.." _pikirnya sambil ngiler.

Mereka pun bengong.._Biasanya gak kayak gini.._pikir mereka_. _Hiruma si raja iblis makan cream puff, fuh! Bisa jadi gosip tuh!

"Kenapa bengong saja? Cepat beli!" Mamori pun marah dan menyuruh mereka beli cream puff.

"Du..duit buat belinya?"

"Pake duit lu sendirilah! Nanti mau kulaporin ke polisi?" Mamori dah berlagak kayak Hiruma, mungkin kalo soal cream puff dia jadi sensitive.

Akhirnya mereka membeli cream puff 100 bungkus, 1 bungkusnya ada 10 buah, 100x10= 1000 buah cream puff…ngerti anak-anak? (mendadak ngajarin matematika). 1 bungkusnya 500 yen, 500x100= 50.000, mereka harus membayar 50.000 yen..ngerti ?*ditabok*

Pada akhirnya mereka jadi bokek dompet tipis kayak kertas gara-gara si Mamori, yah tapi tak beda jauh dengan Hiruma malah Hiruma lebih sadis, mungkin mereka harus membayar 5 miliyar dolar atau jadi budak seumur hidup.

"Mas, cream puffnya kok banyak amat sih? Mau pesta ya? Atau mau dihabisin sendiri? Jadi ingat seseorang," Kata si penjual cream puff mengingat kejadian saat ada seorang cewek membeli 100 bungkus juga untuk dihabiskan sendiri.

"Ini mas, tau gak sih yang mesen ini tuh si raja iblis Hiruma.."

"Eh!? Dia suka makan cream puff?"

"Gak tau, kayaknya emang suka banget sampai-sampai ngiler gitu waktu minta dibeliin cream puff"

"Wah, bisa jadi bahan balas dendam nih..Raja iblis suka makan cream puff"

"Hihihi..sebarin aja mas, gak usah disembunyiin"

Akhirnya dalam sekejab aib tentang Hiruma pun tersebar gara-gara Mamori.

Kembali ke kos-kosan.

"Mmmm..Wuenagh! Buakasih yagh!" Kata Mamori sambil makan cream puff, belepotan pula. Pipinya jadi chubby kayak hamster karena isinya cream puff semua. Ingat ini wajah Hiruma! Dan ini adalah kesempatan mendapatkan bahan untuk jadi aib Hiruma. Akhirnya ada yang foto deh, rencananya ingin disebarkan. Kasian sekali Hiruma..

Akhirnya Mamori pun menuju kamar Hiruma sambil ngunyah cream puff. Masuklah dia ke kamar no.13, dan saat Mamori masuk..Kamarnya sangat bagus dan mewah! Ada LCD TV, Nitendo Wii, PS1-PS10, DVD, lengkap dengan kasetnya, original pula gak bajakan. Kasurnya empuk, selimutnya dari bulu beruang jadi hangat tapi percuma kagak dipakai karena sekarang sedang musim panas, dilengkapi dengan AC setiap sisi, toiletnya pun diisi dengan bathup, shower, dan closet dari emas.. Benar-benar megah..tapi sayang, semegah-megahnya toilet Hiruma kenapa tisunya dari daun.

"Ini kamar Hiruma? Megah pisan euy! Lebih hebat dari kamarku..ohok! A..aduh keselek," Kata Mamori kagum dan keselek karena makan sambil ngomong.

Lalu Mamori berpikir, selama ini Hiruma itu sangat penyendiri dan sepertinya terkesan misteri (gitulah) .. Inilah kesempatan membongkar rahasianya!

Saat itu juga Mamori langsung mengobrak-abrik kamar Hiruma, padahal dia sendiri yang menyuruh Hiruma tidak membongkar kamarnya tapi sendirinya ngebongkar kamar orang lain, dasar..

"Wuih ini kan foto-foto orang lain buat jadi bahan ancaman! Eh! Ada foto Akaba lagi tiduran mesra-mesraan sama gitarnya!? Waduh, ada foto Sena yang lagi tidur sama boneka Barbie? Ya Allah Shin lagi nonton film mesum, serius banget lagi mukanya! Ah, ini foto Machiko mesra-mesraan sama Machau (O_O), Eh Suzuna-chan suka ngomong sama tembok? Kepala sekolah selingkuh sama Dewi Persik! ..Heh? Kenapa ada foto aku yang sedang (piiip) dasar Hiruma kurang ajar!" Mamori pun melihat tumpukan foto-foto memalukan semua orang dan merobek fotonya yang sedang (piiip).

* * *

Jangan omes dulu yang dimaksud dari (piiiiip) adalah foto Mamori lagi ngupil sambil makan cream puff!

Readers: Kalo gitu kenapa disensor bikin kita berpikir omes aja!

Machiko: *dihajar* Aku menguji pikiran kalian! *akhirnya mati*

Fuh..Kembali kecerita…* ekh Akaba lewat , Gak penting.. -_-*

* * *

Lalu saat asyik-asyik melihat foto-foto aib orang lain Mamori melihat album yang tertulis _Hiruma Family._ Mamori pun membuka album itu dan melihat foto seekor eh seorang bayi kecil lucu nan imut-imut dengan pipi chubby masih belum bergigi dan masih suci bersih tanpa dosa dan disana tertulis _Youichi-kun umur 8 bulan. _

"Fotonya masih imut-imut dan tanpa dosa begini…sekarang sih…" Kata Mamori sambil menatap cermin dan melihat wajah Hiruma dipantulan cermin, "Sudah kelihatan dari wajahnya kalau banyak dosa.." Lanjutnya.

Lalu Mamori pun membuka halaman selanjutnya, masih dengan foto-foto Hiruma yang imut-imut. Mulai dari umur 1 tahun sampai 5 tahun.

"Dulu rambut Hiruma hitam ya? Padahal imut lho kalau dia tak mengecetnya..Tapi sekarang dia juga cukup keren..(malah sangat keren)Heh! Aku ngomong apa sih!" Kata Mamori sambil memukul kepalanya atau lebih tepatnya kepala Hiruma.

Lalu saat Mamori membuka halaman selanjutnya dia melihat foto Hiruma bersama keluarganya, disana terlihat seorang Laki-laki dan wanita tapi sayangnya wajah mereka dirobek, alhasil wajah mereka tak diketahui (padahal sudah penasaran sekali)

"_Sudah jelas ini foto orang tuanya, tapi kenapa dirobek seperti itu? Dasar…" _ Batin Mamori.

_Isabella adalah..Kisah cinta dua dunia…Mengapa kita berjumpa? Namun akhirnya…berpisah…Dia…Isabella..Lambang cinta..bla bla bla…(sampai situ author tak hafal liriknya) _

Mamori kaget, suara apa tuh? Oh ternyata ringtone dari hp Hiruma, uph! Ringtonenya Isabella..Akhirnya Mamori mencari hp yang mana yang berbunyi dari tumpukan hp yang dimiliki Hiruma, akhirnya yang bunyi Hp I-phone yang bermerek apple itu, lalu Mamori menjawab telepon babari teu ngerti pake hp nya kayak gimana karena terlalu canggih.

"Halo, dengan siapa..?" Jawab Mamori dengan sopan gak sadar kalo dia pake suara Hiruma.

"_Youichi? Tumben suaramu sopan," _Kata seseorang ditelepon itu, kedengarannya seperti suara perempuan.

"Eh…itu, sudahlah..Dengan siapa ya?"

"_Kau lupa dengan suara pacarmu sendiri? Aku tahu kau memang jahat..Tapi jangan mentang-mentang aku pergi ke Amerika dan kita tak bertemu selama 1 tahun kau melupakanku dong, dasar -ngomong aku akan ke Jepang besok.." _Jawab orang ditelepon itu.

Pacar? Mamori yang mendengarkan itu langsung menghetikan pembicaraan dan mematikannya. Pacar.. Hiruma punya Pacar?! Tentu saja Mamori sangat amat shock. Siapa sih pacar Hiruma??!!

To Be Continued X3

Hiruma: Sialaaaaan! Sejak kapan gue punya pacar?! Dasar author tukang fitnah!

Machiko: Hn, gak tau..*cuek*

Machau: Sejak kapan aku mesra-mesraan sama Machiko?!

Machiko: Itu… Aku juga tak tau…*gak punya gairah*

Machau dan Hiruma: *Ngebakar Machiko pake bazooka*

**Cerita ini GJ?**

**Cerita ini garing?**

**Cerita ini tak rame?**

**Maaf karena author ini memang sinting dan tidak pintar menulis cerita**

**Tapi sejelek-jeleknya nih cerita mohon reviewnya…**


	4. Chapter 4

Eyeshield 21 punya IR dan YM (insinyur dan yahoo messenger? Maksudnya Inagaki Riichiro sama Yuusuke Murata)

Hiruma or Mamori?

Chapter 4 ya?

Hahahha!?

Sampai dimana ya?

Oh..sampai kabar-kabar Hiruma punya pacar ya? Sejak kapan? Yang bener aja…Buktinya, Mamori yang ngomong langsung dari hp i-phone sama pacarnya Hiruma. Waaaah?! Masa iya? Bohong ah! Tapi ini fakta, kalau yang tau Suzuna dah deh dikabarin di tabloid, bisa jadi gossip panas tuh!

"Ah bohong ah!" Mamori yang saking shocknya sampe ngelempar tuh i-phone sampe kebentur ke tembok, sayang neng! Mending buat aku aja!

Hancurlah hp i-phone yang mahal dan bagus itu gara-gara kelakuan Mamori yang ngelempar sembarangan saking kagetnya dengan suara cewek centil tadi yang ngaku-ngaku pacar Hiruma.

"Ap..apa lebih baik aku telefon Hiruma saja ya? Aku jadi penasaran.." Kata Mamori sambil ngambil hp lain yang bermerek Blue Berry Japeling*gak salah ketik?*

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…

"_Halo? Kamu ya manager sialan?" _Kata Hiruma dari telefon dengan suara Mamori.

"Halo, Hiruma? Aku mau Tanya… ngomong-ngomong sekarang kamu dimana?" Kata Mamori malah nanya yang gak penting dulu.

"_Hah? Aku masih dijalan menuju rumah sialanmu, Cuma itu aja?" _ Jawab Hiruma.

"Gak, bukan Cuma itu…Kamu pokoknya jangan buka baju ya!"

"_Ngapain juga aku melihat badan anak kecil kayak kamu.. gak ada niat!"_

"Bohong!"

"_Kekekeke…untuk apa aku bohong? Ngomong-ngomong boleh kulepas baju dalam sialanmu? Tidak enak untuk dipakai.."_

"Jangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!"

"_Iya iya bercanda kekekeke…..Lalu apa lagi?"_

"Ya, pokoknya kamu harus jadi anak baik dirumah! Jangan ngomong sialan ke Ibuku ya, terus ikuti kata-katanya, Awas ya! Sudah Cuma itu doang, dah!"

Mamori pun menyelesaikan pembicaraan dan menutup telefon tak sadar kalau dia lupa menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih penting.

Sekarang mari kita lihat keadaan Hiruma dengan tubuh Mamori.

Hiruma yang berjalan sok lemah gemulai pake tubuh Mamori, lebih kelihatan feminim dari yang dulu. Sebenarnya sih mau cobain aja biar gak dicurigakan tau-taunya malah bikin jadi perhatian cowok-cowok idung belang.

Lalu saat Hiruma berjalan dengan feminim tiba-tiba ada yang menghampirinya.

"Hei kaki indah.." Kata seseorang yang suaranya bikin mau muntah!

"Siapa ya? Suara sialan itu bikin aku mau muntah aja…Kekeke.." Kata Hiruma yang sudah tahu itu suara siapa, siapa lagi kalau bukan Agon? Si Gimbal Dread yang entah kenapa disukai oleh cewek-cewek..*Hidup Agon Haters! Maaf bagi Agon Lovers*

"Hm..kata-katamu jadi kasar seperti itu karena tertular si sampah itu ya? Tapi walau kau kasar tapi tidak apa-apa kok.." Goda Agon sok megang-megang Mamori yang sebenarnya itu Hiruma. Hih! Yaoi? AgonHiru! Gak ah… ini kan gak disengaja.

"Kekekekkeke, pegang-pegang ya? Sini kupegang juga GIMBAL SIALAN-mu yang bagus kayak mbah Surip itu," Hiruma pun memegang rambut dread gimbalnya Agon, awalnya lembut-lembut gitu, lalu..

BREAK! *maaf kalau suaranya tak mirip*

Hiruma pun menjambak rambut Agon dengan kasar dan kuat, tau-taunya rambut Agon lepas. Ternyata itu Cuma wig! Sebenarnya Agon itu botak kayak Unsui . Selama ini setelah potong rambut, rambutnya tak tumbuh lagi dan akhirnya memakai wig saja. (yang waktu di NFL apalah gitu, kalo gak salah si Agonnya potong rambut kan? Terus tau-taunya ada rambutnya lagi. Karena saya bacanya lompat-lompat jadi saya kira itu Cuma Wig, kalo ada yang tahu, jelaskan ya…*naon deui?*)

"kekekekekeke…ternyata kemu masih botak ya?" Teriak Hiruma dengan tawanya yang lebay itu sambil menangis kegirangan pake tubuh Mamori.

"Huh! Berisik, sifatmu makin mirip si sampah itu saja! Aku jadi makin kesal!" Agon pun buru-buru memakai wig dreadnya dan segera pergi.

Baru sadar, ternyata diwig Agon tertempel topi Mbah Surip, ternyata Agon fansnya Mbah Surip, mari kita mengenang Mbah Surip. *naon deui?*

"Kekekeke…dengan begini si dread sialan itu tidak akan mendekati Manajer sialan lagi! Kekekkeke.." Ternyata itu toh maksud Hiruma, cieee…*dibazooka Hiruma waktu lewat*

Lalu dikediaman Anezaki..

"Aku pulang," Kata Hiruma yang tumben sopan, sepertinya dia lumayan bisa acting.

"Ah,Mamori kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Ibu Mamori yang lagi masak di dapur.

"Iya ibu sial...maksudku iya ibuku tersayang.." Kata Hiruma sambil senyam-senyum sok centil dan innocent.

"Sekarang ganti bajumu ya,terus nanti bantu ibu memasak," Suruh Ibunya.

"Iya Ibuku cintaku, sayangku, kasihku, manisku, sialan..eh, ku.." Kata Hiruma langsung masuk kekamarnya Mamori.

~Mamori's Room~

"Sialan! Lidah sialanku rasanya ingin meleleh karena ngomong-ngomong sok centil!" Kelidah sendiri aja bilang sialan, salah sendiri, padahal gak usah selebay itu kali..

"Mamori…Sudah ganti baju belum? Kenapa tadi teriak-teriak gitu?" Tanya Ibunya dari lantai satu.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok, sebentar ya bu.." Jawab Hiruma dari kamar Mamori di lantai 2.

"Cih harus ganti baju ya? Kekekeke, maaf ya manajer sialan. Ibu sialanmu yang menyuruh, kan harus menuruti kata-kata ibumu..Kekekeke.." Dasar, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!

Kita lewat saja bagian ganti bajunya…

Saat setelah makan malam….*bagian makan malamnya juga dipotong*

Lalu setelah itu Hiruma pun bersikap manis tapi kemanisan, saking manisnya sampe dikelilingi semut. Karena kegatelan dikelilingi semut tau-taunya Hiruma keceplosan ngomong "Dasar semut-semut sialan!" tak tega dia menginjak satu persatu semut itu. Tentu Ibunya Mamori kaget karena yang selama ini dia pikir Mamori ini tak tega membunuh semut dan ngomong kasar.

Ah sudahlah, pokoknya begitulah keadaan Hiruma di tempat Mamori.

Kita sudah lihat keadaan mereka di sarang mereka. Nah sekarang lewat saja begian sikat gigi, tidur, mimpi, bangun, mandi pagi, memakai seragam, sarapan, salamin orang tua *Bagian Hiruma saja*, dan mengucapkan salam mereka. Langsung saja kesekolahnya.

Saat Mamori berjalan menuju sekolah, semua murid-murid Deimon yang berangkat ke sekolah semuanya hanya diam tanpa kata. Bukan Cuma murid Deimon, anak sekolah lain, ibu-ibu yang lagi bergosip lalu langsung diam, Bapaknya Shin-chan yang tadinya lari-lari karena terlambat langsung diam, Doraemon yang lagi kencan ama kucing peliharaannya Sena (betina toh) langsung kabur dengan baling-baling bambu, Nobita yang lari-lari kebelet pipis tau-taunya keluar pas ngeliat Hiruma, Machiko yang tadi kesurupan setannya langsung pergi takut ngeliat Hiruma (Thanx Hiruma!), Ustadz yang ngeliat Hiruma langsung siap-siap megang Qur'an dan berdo'a agar dilindungi oleh Allah "Ya Allah lindungilah saya dari ancaman setan itu Ya Allah" (Bonus do'a melindungi diri dari Hiruma! Bagi yang beragama lain silakan berdo'a dengan cara masing-masing)…Dan masih banyak yang ketakutan ngeliat Hiruma yang sebenarnya Mamori.

"_Huh,apakah ini yang dialami Hiruma setiap ke sekolah? Menyebalkan!" _Pikir Mamori kesal.

Lalu dari kejauhan Mamori melihat 2 temannya Ako dan Sara (ya?). Mamoripun segera mendekati mereka.

"Ako,Sara.." Kata Mamori sambil memegang pundak mereka berdua. Tentu saja Ako dan Sara kaget lalu menengok kebelakang dan mereka sangat amat kaget kalau itu adalah Hiruma!!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak mereka berdua histeris. Mereka pun ngeluarin bawang merah sama putih sekalian bawang Bombay juga daun bawangnya dan bawang goreng, sama alkitab dan salib kayak mau ngusir drakula aja.

"Hi…Hiruma… ampunnn…. Tolong jangan sebarkan surat cintaku pada Ishimaru(O_O) kepada yang lain.." Kata Sara sambil ngalungin bawang Bombay ke lehernya dan makan bawang gorengnya.

"I..iya..Ampuni kami.." Kata Ako ketakutan setengah mati.

"Hei kenapa sih?" Kata Mamori yang berwujud Hiruma itu lalu mendekati Sara dan Ako lagi.

"!" Teriak mereka kedengeran sampai langit ke-7 lalu kabur dengan kecepatan 4,5 detik/40 yard (yah…mungkin cara nulisnya salah ya).

Ya jadi manusia pada normalnya berlari 5 detik/ 40 yard, kalo lari dari Hiruma normalnya bisa lebih dari 4,5 detik/40 yard.

"Ha…iya ya aku kan pake tubuh Hiruma, huh… Eh? Sara naksir Ishimaru? Aku aja baru tau," Keluh Mamori yang memakai tubuh Hiruma dan bersedih juga karena Hiruma saja tau rahasia sahabatnya, masa dia sendiri gak tau?

"Kekekeke,mungkin karena mereka sama-sama orang biasa!" Tiba-tiba Hiruma datang dengan tubuh Mamori bikin kaget aja.

"Hei, Hiruma… kau tidak berbuat macam-macam dengan tubuhkukan?" Tanya Mamori.

"Ya, aku **menuruti semua perkataan ibumu kok, **tenang saja.." Jawab Hiruma sambil tersenyum dengan maksud lain perkataannya yang ditulis tebal itu.

"Fiuh syukur deh.." Kau tidak sepantasnya bersyukur Mamori.

Mamoripun mengingat-ingat telefon yang diterimanya waktu itu, oh iya telefon dari cewek centil yang waktu itu, yang ngaku pacar Hiruma!

"Hiruma ada yang ingin kutanyakan!" Kata Mamori.

"Apa manajer sialan?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Sebenarnya kemarin itu aku mendapatkan telefon dari…" "KIIIITT…" Perkataan Mamori terpotong dari suara rem mobil yang suaranya nyaring bikin sakit telinga.

Mobilnya itu bukan sembarang mobil, tapi limousine terbuat dari emas yang silau membuat semua orang menjadi kesilauan karena kilau limousine itu.

"Si..Silau…Silau Silau!" Teriak orang-orang yang kesilauan karena limousine itu.

"My Eyes!!!" Teriak seseorang yang matanya terbakar kayak ikan yang matanya terbakar gara-gara ngelihat botaknya raja Neptunus yang di film spongebob the movie.

Lalu keluarlah orang yang kayak bodyguardnya Masako yang di komik Shin-chan dan lansung menggelar tirai dan meniup terompet tahun baru karena gak punya modal buat beli terompet asli.

"Hei para rakyat jelata! Menyingkirlah dulu karena Nona Yuriko akan lewat!" Kata si bodyguard yang mirip di Shin-chan itu sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Lalu saat si bodyguard membuka pintu mobil keluarlah sosok cewek cantik berkulit putih, nice body, mata biru, rambut pirang berkilau, dan tidak kalah silau dari limousine itu.

"Ca..Cantik..Cantik..Cantik!" Teriak orang-orang kesilauan melihat kecantikan gadis itu.

"My Eyes!" Teriak orang yang tadi matanya terbakar, sekarang matanya sudah menjadi telur mata manusia.

Gadis itu berjalan sangat anggun, lemah gemulai, rambutnya yang pirang itu berkibar tetiup angin dari kipas angin yang disiapkan si bodyguard, semua laki-laki melihat kecantikan gadis itu, ada yang melengo, bengong, ngaces, pingsan, mati, dan ada yang matanya kebakar kayak tadi.

"Halo para murid Deimon, Namaku Yuriko.. Aku setengah Amerika dan setengah Jepang. Sekarang aku akan bersekolah disini dikelas 2-1,mohon bantuannya.." Kata gadis yang bernama Yuriko itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"U..Uwooooooooo! Senyumannya tak tertahankan!!!" Teriak semua laki-laki yang melihat senyumannya itu lalu pingsan.

"Ng? Kamu…" Kata Hiruma melihat gadis itu.

"Siapa kau gadis payah?" Kata Yuriko pada Mamori yang sebenarnya Hiruma.

"Ga..gadis payah katamu?" Kata Mamori yang merasa kesal dirinya dibilang payah, sebenarnya Mamori memakai tubuh Hiruma dan membuat Yuriko kaget.

"Ah? Youichi!" Tiba-tiba Yuriko memeluk Hirruma yang sebenarnya Mamori.

"!???? (O_O)" Semuanya kaget bukan main. Apa hubungan Yuriko dan Hiruma?!

"Oi, oi…a..aduh…" Kata Mamori yang berusaha melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Hei kenapa kau begitu? Kok malu-malu sih?Kita kan pacaran…" Tanya gadis itu keheranan.

"PACARAN!!!!!????" Semuanya terkena serangan jantung.

"Bukan pacar tapi mantan pacar!" Tiba-tiba Hiruma bicara begitu dengan tubuh Mamori dan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Apa urusanmu? Jangan-jangan kau pacar barunya Youichi yang baru ya?!" Tanya Yuriko sambil marah-marah.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa mantan pacar sialan?" Kata Hiruma sambil tersenyum khasnya di wajah Mamori.

"EH!!!!!HIRUMA DAN MAMORI PACARAN???" Lagi-lagi mereka kena serangan jantung bagian kedua bahkan ada yang sampai sakaratul maut.

"Hi..Hi..Hi…ru…eh! Ma..Mamo…Eh! Ma..ma…Ma..najer si….alan! Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Mamori yang gagap.

"Apa?!" Yuriko shock berat.

"Tak apa-apa Yuriko-san jadilah pacarku!" "Tidak usah jadi pacarku saja!" Tiba-tiba banyak cowok yang mengajukan diri untuk menjadi pacar Yoriko.

"Gak mau! Dasar cowok-cowok murahan!" Teriak Yoriko sambil mengeluarkan jurus kung fu-nya kepada cowok-cowok itu.

Di sela-sela waktu itu Mamori dan Hiruma pergi dari keributan itu.

"Apa maksudmu Hiruma? Nanti malah jadi gossip, te..terus apa memang benar kau pernah pacaran dengan Yoriko itu?" Tanya Mamori gugup.

"Ah…biar aja, biar si mantan pacar sialan itu gak ribut! Terus aku memang dulu pernah pacaran dengan dia, tapi itu juga aku dipaksa!" Jawab Hiruma.

"Lagi pula yang kita khawatirkan sekarang bukan masalah itu! Sekarang bagaimana cara kita untuk menjadi diri kita sendiri!" Lanjut Hiruma.

"I..Iya juga ya.." Kata Mamori.

"Lagi pula asal kau tau saja ya, besok ada latih tanding melawan Teikoku," Lanjut Hiruma.

"Heh? Kok mendadak banget sih?!" Tanya Mamori kaget.

"Kagak tau gue! Salahin aja authornya, bikin cerita yang banyak masalahnya gini!" Jawab Hiruma.

"Karena itu sekarang pikirkan cara kita kembali seperti semula! Cuma itu masalahnya!" Kata Hiruma dengan tegas.

"Huh…masalahnya jadi banyak begini.." Keluh Mamori seperti mau menangis (lagi2 wajah Hiruma yang mau menangis puh!)

__+Tbc+__

Wah…Tbc! Hahahaha….makin banyak masalah aja! Sepertinya saya tak punya sense humor yang baik. Udah ah, capek ngetik terus… Maaf ceritanya aneh…banyak Mistype mungkin, yah mohon reviewnya!


	5. Chapter 5

Yey!!! Update juga…. Machiko senang sekali karena banyak yang bilang bagus! Kukira cerita ini aneh…

Ah..Sudahlah! Kita mulai saja !

Eyeshield 21 Punya Inagaki Riichiro sama Murata Yuusuke, Yang pasti ini bukan punya Machiko… Kalau jadi punya Machiko ceritanya bakal jadi kacau kayak gini..

Hiruma or Mamori?

Chapter 5

Hahahahhahahahahahahahahahaha! Sudah sampai chapter 5 lagi ya? Tak terasa…

Mamori dan Hiruma pun menuju kelas mereka, kelas 2-1 yang katanya bakal ada si centil Yuriko itu. Tapi biasanya kalau murid baru suka muncul nanti jadi ceritanya di kelas 2-1 itu masih belum semuanya tau kalau aka nada murid baru.

Saat Mamori dan Hiruma masuk keadaan kelas jadi sepi, yang tadi pada ngejiplak PR dari Yukimitsu semuanya langsung berhenti, cewek-cewek b'gos yang asyik ngegossip berhenti gossip, pokoknya sunyi senyap pas ngeliat Hiruma yang sebenarnya Mamori.

"Mamori..ayo sini!" Suruh cewek-cewek kepada Mamori.

"Apa aku harus ke tempat cewek-cewek sialan itu? Malas! Paling juga ngegossip!" Kata Hiruma.

"Sudah sana pergi! Pokoknya kamu harus bersifat yang baik ya!" Mamori pun mendorong Hiruma menyuruh dia bergabung dengan teman-teman ceweknya.

"Mamo, kau sudah tau kan kalau nanti ada murid baru," Kata Ako.

"Iya, kalau gak salah dia mengaku pacarnya Hiruma ya?" Kata Sara.

"Oh, cewek yang mengaku-ngaku pacarku, eh Hiruma ya? Dia itu cewek sialan dari amerika, bisa dibilang mantan.." Hiruma gak sadar kalau dia bicara banyak seakan-akan Mamori tahu tentang dia.

"Mamo, kau tau tentang cewek itu?" Tanya Ako kaget.

"Tentu saja kacamat…maksudku…Ako-chan!" Kata Hiruma yang tadinya dengan kasar tapi langsung tersenyum innocent.

Lalu dikeadaan Mamori yang memakai tubuh Hiruma.

"Hei Hiruma, katanya ada yang cewek yang mengakui pacarmu ya? Siapa?" Tiba-tiba Musashi menghampiri Hiruma (yang sebenarnya Mamori )yang duduk tenang dan sangat sopan dikursinya (gak kayak biasanya yang kakinya suka keatas meja dan megang2 laptop)

"Eh, Mu…maksudku.. Orang tua sialan? Ma..maf, aduh kebiasaan….akh!" Mamori riweh sorangan bikin Musashi tambah lier.

"Hei, Hiruma… Akhir-akhir ini kamu aneh, kebanyakan nonton Dora ya? Kau tau tidak, dalam perhitungan 1_y_2x ℮+xy2:x+an=k=0nnkxkan-k = -b±b2-4ac2a -ppy3x= (2_vyu_)x20 = 0, menonton film Dora akan membuat mental menjadi kacau dan IQ menurun," Kata Yukimitsu nyerocos gak jelas kayak Einstein abad 21 aja.

"Tidak…aku tak nonton Dora.." Kata Mamori sopan bikin Musashi sama Yukimitsu kaget, _"Tumben gak ngomong sialan" _ Pikir mereka.

DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM!

Tiba-tiba ada gempa besar menuju kelas 2-1. Kira-kira gempa itu sebesar 7,8 skala ritcher.

DUAK!

"KYAAAAA GEMPA!" Semua murid-murid berjatuhan karena gempa itu dan roboh saat biang keladi gempa membentur pintu.

"Hiruma!!!!! Katanya Yuriko yang dulu pacaran denganmu waktu SMP akan sekelas dengan kita? Eh, kenapa semuanya ambruk?" Teriak Kurita dengan suaranya yang besar gak kalah besar sama badannya bikin semua tambah sekarat.

"Heh! Gendut sialan! Tau kagak sih Lu tuh badannya gede kayak Hulk! Tau diri dong kalo mo kesini gak usah lari-lari, dasar Gendut sialan…Tak punya otak!" Protes Hiruma dengan ciri khasnya bicara.

Kaget…. Tak sadar Hiruma keceplosan ngomong kasar dengan tubuh Mamori. Semuanya kaget bukan main, kalau Hiruma yang teriak-teriak kayak gitu sih kagak masalah..Ini, cewek…Aggota Komite Disiplin lagi, ngomongnya kasar…

Musashi, Kurita, Yukimitsu bengong… Hampir Semua cowok patah hati, temen-temen Mamori gak nyangka, Mamori yang pake tubuh Hiruma kasih kode-kode tangan rahasia ke Hiruma.

Terjemahan kode tangan Mamori dan Hiruma:

Mamori: Hei Hiruma kok kamu ngomong kasar sih? Kau kan pake tubuh aku?!

Hiruma: Gue gak sengaja manajer sialan!

Mamori: Cepat…perbaiki keadaan!

Hiruma: Iya iya..

Kembali ke keadaan normal…

"Eh.. maaf tadi aku sedang meniru gaya Hiruma saat marah-marah.. Sesekali kan aku mau ganti penampilan… Hehehe, maaf ya," Kata Hiruma dengan mata puppy eyes dan wajah innocent.

"Eh..Oh….gitu…" Semua masih bengong bingung

"Eh..Hiruma, kau sudah tau kalau Yuriko akan ke Jepang? Kenapa kau tidak beri tahu?" Kata Kurita.

"Yuriko? Oh… ternyata yang mengaku pacaran denganmu Yuriko ya… Tapi memang sih kalian pacaran," Lanjut Musashi.

"Eh..Eh..Eh… " Mamori bingung dengan perkataan mereka.

"Siapa itu Yuriko?" Tiba-tiba Hiruma menanyakan hal itu seolah dia memang tak tau Yuriko.

"Hm, jangan iri ya Mamori… Dia pacar Hiruma waktu SMP, dia juga mantan manajer club kami.." Jelas Musashi.

"Apaaaaa!?" Mamori tentu saja kaget.

"Hiruma kenapa? Marah?" Musashi kira suara "apaaaa!?" dari Mamori tadi adalah suara marahnya Hiruma, mau gimana juga kan Mamori pake suara Hiruma.

Tiba-tiba si wali kelas datang membuka pintu. Si wali kelas kaget ngelihat murid-muridnya kacau balau karena gempa yang disebabkan Kurita tadi…Tapi sudahlah, setiap hari juga begini.

"Anak-anak… Akan ada murid baru dikelas kita…Pastinya diantara kalian sudah tahu karena keributan tadi pagi…Yah, sudahlah…Yuriko, silakan masuk.." Kata si wali kelas menyuruh Yuriko masuk.

BLAM!

Ternyata yang masuk bukan Yuriko tapi si Bodyguard tadi, karena mirip sama bodyguard Masako yang ada Shin-chan, jadinya nama bodyguard itu Hidemi saudara kembarnya Hideki.

"Lho? Kamu siapa?" Tanya si wali kelas.

"Hah!? Yuriko-san berubah jadi bapak-bapak!?"

"Maaf saja… umur saya memang sudah 27 tahun tapi saya masih single!" Kata Hidemi.

"Ikut Take Him Out aja mas..yang ada di indosiar"

"Udah, tapi gak ada yang mau milih saya…" Hidemi malah jadi curhat.

"Ya udah ikut Take Me Out aja.."

"Sama saja hasilnya!"

"Hidemi apa-apaan kamu!?" Tiba-tiba Yuriko muncul dan langsung ngenendang Hidemi pake jurus kung-fu nya.

"Ma..Maafkan saya nona!" Hidemi pun segera menyiapkan karpet merah dan meniup terompet tahun baru.

"_Apakah munculnya harus pake karpet merah dan suara terompet taun baru?"_ Pikir murid lain.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Yuriko Panalanemutoille ke XI dari Amerika, mohon bantuannya," Kata Yuriko sambil tersenyum silau.

"Uwaaaaaaaa! Aku jatuh cintaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak seluruh laki-laki dikelas itu.

"Huuhuuh! Kesal! Tapi dia memang cantik!" Teriak semua murid perempuan.

"ke..Keluarga Penemutoilet (yang bener Panalanemutoille)? Mereka kan keluarga yang sangat amat kaya banget di Amerika!?" Teriak Yukimitsu.

"Pantesan ada bodyguardnya segala,"

"Sudah cantik, kaya pula!"

"Waaah! Jadilah pacarku!!" semua (hampir) murid laki-laki melamar menjadi pacarnya Yuriko.

"Minggir kalian cowok-cowok murahan! Aku hanya ingin menjadi pacar Yoichi!" Yuriko pun langsung memeluk Hiruma membuat semua cowok-cowok patah hati.

"Hei!? A..Apa-apaan kamu?!" Mamori kaget Karena tiba-tiba dipeluk seperti itu.

"Ah..padahal kan dulu kita sering bermesraan kan?" Kata Yuriko.

"Ma..Maaf…tolong…anak-anak, pelajaran akan dimulai.." Si Wali kelas kurang tegas sehingga terjadi keributan.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba ada suara benturan, awalnya mereka kaget itu suara apa, oh ternyata suara kursi yang hancur karena diduduki Kurita karena kursinya gak kuat menahan beban Kurita, setiap hari juga sering. Lalu keributan pun dimulai lagi.

BRAK!

Nah ada suara benturan lagi, sekarang dari Hiruma (yang memakai tubuh Mamori) yang memukul meja sangat keras dan menarik perhatian orang lain.

"Dengar ya, bicaranya nanti saja… Sekarang pelajarannya sudah mau dimulai.." Kata Hiruma seakan-akan bicara seperti Komite Displin yang tegas (weslah..)

"Apa kamu cewek payah? Dasar ngaku-ngaku pacar Youichi padahal Cuma mimpi!" Kata Yuriko kesal lalu mendekati Mamori (Hiruma).

"Hah? Bukannya kamu yang ngaku-ngaku?" Kata Hiruma yang bikin tambah suasana makin panas.

**YURIKO VS MAMORI (HIRUMA)**

"Waah! Dua ratu kita bertarung!"

"Aku dukung Mamori!!" Kata seorang cowok megang-megang papan bertulis "I Love Mamori"

"Kalau aku dukung Yuriko-sama!!" Kata cowok lain sama megang-megang papan bertulis "Fight Yuriko!"

Lalu terjadi pertandingan dikelas 2-1 seperti pertandingan tinju.

"_Di..Disaat begini apa yang akan dilakukan Hiruma?" _ Pikir mamori.

Lalu Mamori pun mengambil bazookanya HIruma, awalnya dia ragu tapi dia pernah memegang senjata walau Cuma sekali dan membuat kebakaran di lapangan (ada di jilid 4 ya kalo gak salah?).

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Kelas 2-1 pun hancur karena Mamori memakai bazookanya sembarangan.

NGIUNG NGIUNG….

Karena terjadi kebakaran, akhirnya ada pemadam kebakaran deh… SMU Deimon memang sering kebakaran 2 tahun terakhir ini..(taukan apa maksudnya?)

Ya kita lewat saja bagian Pemadam kebakaran memadamkan api dan pada akhirnya bagaimana nasib kelas 2-1 harus belajar dimana..

Langsung saja saat mereka latihan~

Saat latihan dimulai untuk besok akan bertanding melawan Teikoku, Deimon pun latihan sangat keras tapi latihannya gak sesadis biasanya, itu karena Mamori dan iruma tidak ada, merekamasih di ruang club.

"Huuuh… Kenapa aku harus ikut latihan?" Keluh Mamori yang sedang memakai seragam amefutonya Hiruma.

"Jangan banyak protes! Sini kubantu cara memakainya, dasar gak becus!" Hiruma pun segera membantu Mamori memakai seragam maefuto.

Saat itu Mamori melihat wujudnya yang dipakai Hiruma sedang membantunya memakaikan seragam, seperti sepasang kekasih saja… (author sudah dibunuh Hiruma dengan bazookanya dan Mamori dengan pengki)

"Yaaaa~ Mamo-nee, ada yang ingin kubicara.." Teriak Suzuna yang membuka pintu club dan kaget melihat Mamori dan Hiruma.

"Aduh, maaf aku ganggu ya! Hihihihi… sudah ya silakan lanjutkan bermesraannya~" Kata Suzuna yang langsung keluar.

"Siapa yang bermesraan!?" Teriak mereka berdua malu.

"Siapa yang bermesraan dengan Youichi!?" Tiba-tiba Yuriko muncul dari belakang Suzuna dan bikin kaget.

"Lagi-lagi kamu cewek payah…" Mata Yuriko pun menatap dingin pada Mamori yang sebenarnya Hiruma.

"Kenapa ribut-ribut begini?" Tiba-tiba Musashi muncul dari cerobong asap kayak Santa Claus versi Mohawk yang habis betulin cerobong asap pasdengan baju merahnya.

"Eh, Musashi ya? Kau tidak berubah! Cuma rambutmu jadi Mohawk aja.." Kata Yuriko.

DUM DUM DUM DUM!

Lagi-lagi terjadi gempa yang berskala 7,5 skala richter.

"Ah, Yuriko? Apa kabarmu? Lama tak jumpaaaaa!" Teriak Kurita yang langsung mau memeluk Yuriko tapi Yuriko menghindar dan malah Hidemi dan Ishimaru yang tertimpa Kurita.

"Yuriko, kenapa kau pindah ke Jepang lagi?" Tanya Musashi yang wajahnya masih penuh debu bekas cerobong asap.

"Yah…habis aku bosan di Amerika..Disana lagi riweh masalah bank century dan budiono lagi banyak masalah (ke amrik ato Indonesia?) Lagian disana aku Cuma belajar jadi penerus keluarga yang membosankan, karena itu aku kembali ke Jepang buat bertemu Youichi tentunya!" Kata Yuriko dan lagi memeluk Hiruma (Mamori) secara tiba-tiba.

"Hentikan!" Kata Mamori yang melepas pelukan Yuriko.

"Huh…kenapa sih sejak aku pergi ke Amerika kau jadi dingin begini? Pasti karena kamu ya cewek payah!" Kata Yuriko yang langsung memandang mamori dingin.

"Berisik kamu!" Kata Hiruma.

"Sebenarnya siapa cewek payah ini? Kok dia deket-deket Youich sih?" Tanya Yuriko.

"Dia Anezaki Mamori, manajer club kami.." Jawab Kurita.

"Yaaa~ Mamo-nee dan You-nii ini kan pacaran!" Kata Suzuna bohong.

"Suzuna-chan/ cheer sialan!!!!" Kata Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Hm… gitu ya? Jadi kau seperti penggantiku selama aku di Amerika? Oke! Sekarang aku sudah kembali lagi dank au harus mundur menjadi manajer dan putus menjadi pacar Youichi!" Tiba-tiba Yuriko berkata seperti itu.

"Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?" Semuanya pun kaget.

"Yaaaaaa! Jadi pertarungan dong antara Mamo-nee dan Yuriko-san?! Memperebutkan posisi manajer dan pacarnya You-nii!" Tiba-tiba semanagat sendiri.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" Semua anggota devil bats pun langsung ke club house karena sepertinya disana terjadi keributan.

"Ini nih aka nada pertarungan seru!" Kata Suzuna.

"Pertarungan apa?" Tanya Sena.

"Pertarungan memperebutkan You-nii antara Mamo-nee dan Yuriko-san!" Jawab Suzuna seenaknya sendiri.

"Iya! Aku setuju dengan perkataan gadis itu!" Yuriko pun setuju aja.

"Mukyaaaaa?Aku tidak setuju?!Kalau begitu aku akan mendukung Yuriko-san! Aku tak setuju kalau Mamori-san yang jadi pacar Hiruma-senpai!" Si Monta pun menjadi pendukung Yuriko.

"Bukan Cuma itu saja, mereka juga memperebutkan posisi menjadi manajer!" Lanjut Suzuna.

"Hah?! Aku tak mau Mamori-san berhenti menjadi manajer, tapi aku juga tak mau dia jadi pacar Hiruma-senpai?! Aku harus dukung siapa?!" Monta riweh sendiri sambil loncat-loncat.

"Aku tak mau ikut permainan sialan seperi itu!" Tiba-tiba Mamori (Hiruma lho..) bicara seperti itu dengan tegas.

"Permainan seperti itu Cuma buang-buang waktu saja! Lagian aku banyak urusan…" Kata Hiruma lalu pergi begitu saja sambil menarik tubuhnya (Mamori) keleuar.

"Apa-apaan cewek payah itu! Grrrr…" Yuriko pun menonjok-nonjok boneka "kelinci pelampiasan" seperti yang dimiliki Nana dan Ibunya.

"Aduh, nona Yuriko jangan digituin dong boneka kelincinya!" Sepertinya Hidemi pecinta boneka.

"Diam kamu!" Lagi-lagi Yuriko menghajar Hidemi dengan boneka kelinci itu dengan jurus tinjunya yang dipelajarinya dari Chris John-sensei.

Keadaan Mamori dan Hiruma…

"Hiruma, bagaimana ini? Masalahnya makin runyem," Kata Mamori.

"Hah! Awalnya Cuma kita bertukar tubuh doang, sekarang ada mantanpacar sialan itu!" Hiruma juga marah-marah.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" Mamori pun bingung sendiri dengan masalahnya itu.

"Sabar aja deh, kita lagi dikasih cobaan sama tuhan.." Tiba-tiba omongan Hiruma jadi kayak orang alim.

"Tumben kamu terima aja.." Kata Mamori bingung.

"Yah nggaklah! Kalau gue ketemu authornya, gue bunuh dia!" Karena author mendengar perkataan Hiruma akhirnya author langsung cepet-cepet kabur.

Mendadak author ditemukan Hiruma, dia dirawat di RS dan tidak bisa melanjutkan cerita ini dulu…

Bersambung

Machiko capek… =,= Saya sadari dari jumlah words makin lama makin panjang cerita ini. Ato malah lebih pendek?

Hahahaha, mungkin Gj cerita ini? Ato apalah jelek, aneh, dll..

Ya udah ya, review please?


	6. Chapter 6

Halo, halo, halo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Machiko si anak maling, eh..malang.. (naudzubillah deh, jangan, amit2 jadi anak maling!) Nah sekarang sudah sampe chapter 6…. Kyaaaa! Tak terasa~~~ ^0^

Terimakasih untuk para readers yang membaca, mareview, bahkan ada yang dijadikan cerita favorit! Kyaaaa saya senang sekali! Untuk masalah update, ng… hahaha, sebenarnya telat bukan karena bikinnya lama, tapi modemnya error! Karena itu mohon do'a kan agar modemnya gak error lagi ya… T^T

Yup sudah deh, mulai saja cerita ini… Hohohoho!

Es21 punya Ayahku tercinta Riichiro Inagaki dan Ibuku(?) tersayang Yuusuke Murata *boong, boong!*

Hiruma or Mamori?

Chapter 6

Hahahahhahahaha! Bagaimana? Hiruma dan Mamori, kalian sudah diberi cobaan yang berat dari saya! Makanya, jangan main-main dengan author yang satu ini! *sudah mati dibunuh Hiruma pake gayung*

Nah..hohohoho…. sekarang mereka latihan seperti biasa, ya iyalah.. besok ada pertandingan lawan Teikoku, masih belum puas menang sama Teikoku ato malah Teikoku yang mau bales dendam? Susah-susah amat bertanding, kalo emang dendam ke hell communication aja, praktis.. gak usah capek-capek lagi, asal mau masuk neraka aja.. btw bagi mereka dunia ini sudah seperti neraka kok.. Ah banyak bacot, langsung aja ke cerita.

"Hiruma-senpai! Lemparkan pass!" Tiba-tiba si Monta memecahkan lamunan mamori yang dari tadi berdiri bengong kagak ada kerjaan.

"Eh, iya… oke deh!" Mamori pun mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melempar bola, Monta sudah siap-siap dengan posisinya dan ternyata bolanya Cuma terlempar 2 yard dari posisi Mamori berdiri.

"Hiruma-senpai, ada apa? Biasanya kakak selalu melemparnya kearah Cerberus dan bikin aku dikejar-kejar, Sakit kak?" Monta menghampiri Mamori.

"ah… Itu, " Mamori tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kadaan Hiruma yang memakai tubuh mamori sedang menghintung kecepatan 40 yard.

Sekarang giliran Sena berlari..

Wuush… ? Bush! Suara Sena berlari diikuti asap-asap dari debu-debu tanah bikin mata kelilipan.

"Yaaa! Seperti biasanya kau sangat cepat!" Dukung Suzuna dari bench.

"Ah, Mamori-neechan, berapa waktuku?" Tanya Sena sambil mendekati Mamori yang sebenarnya Hiruma.

Hiruma hanya diam, melihat stop watch, lalu..

"Dasar gak bener! Kecepatanmu berkurang ya? Yang awalnya 4,2 detik sekarang menjadi 4,21 detik!" Tiba-tiba Mamori langsung memarahi Sena dengan gayanya Hiruma (ya jelas.. Dia kan Hiruma)

"Hiiiieeeee! A..Ampun Mamori-neechan! Cu.. Cuma beda 0,01 detik kan?" Sena pun merasakan hawa Hiruma pada Mamori.

Semua hening melihat kejadian itu… Biasanya kan Mamori selalu melindungi Sena, eh… kok sekarang malah dibentak kayak gitu sih? Lalu Mamori (yang asli) seperti biasa memberi kode darurat pada Hiruma.

Kode rahasia mereka:

Mamori: Apa-apaan kau Hiruma? Mengganggu Sena seperti itu? Sudah lagi pakai tubuhku lagi!

Hiruma: Mana bisa gue gak kesel? Kecepatannya berkurang sederastis (?) itu!

Mamori: Cepat kembalikan keadaan seperti semula!

Hiruma: Ck.. iya-iya..

Kembali kekeadaan semula..

"Ah, maaf ya Sena. Aku tidak sengaja… Tadi aku Cuma meniru Hiruma saat dia marah, sesekali ganti Susana kan? Lagian aku gak mau menganggap Sena anak kecil lagi.. Hehehe," Hiruma pun bersosok seperti angel, tapi tak aneh karena dia bersosok Mamori.

"_Syukur deh… Mamori sudah kembali seperti semula," _pikir mereka semua.

Lalu selesai latihan mereka semua pulang dan berdo'a di rumah masing untuk menang melawan teikoku besok..

Hiruma dan Mamori masih di clubhouse nonton safa dan marwah, lagi rame-ramenya! Bu Siti mau nikah sama Ayahnya Safa, uih.. rame tuh, gimana nih kelanjutannya? Maaf salah, maksudnya nonton video pertandingan Teikoku.

"Wah, Yamato-kun makin cepet aja yah," Kata mamori yang asyik melahap kue susnya dengan belepotan (author: Hiruma? Hahahha! *dimasukin RSJ karena kebanyakan ketawa*)

"Kekekeke, tapi aku tau kelemahannya," Kata Hiruma sambil ngelap-ngelap machine gunnya.

"Maksudmu kelemahan Yamato-kun itu ulat bulu? Kalau ngeliat ulat bulu aja dia kan pingsan," Kata Mamori.

"Kok lu tau sih manajer sialan?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Bukan apa-apa.." Secara Mamori melihat foto saat Yamato pingsan melihat ulat bulu.

"Eh manajer sialan, dari pada itu... Gue dah tau cara mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula," Kata Hiruma yang lansung berdiri dari kursinya terus ke kulkas dan meminum M-150 Bisa (mengandung 150% bisa ular)

"Oh…" Mamori sama sekali gak kaget, dia lagi asyik nonton safa dan marwah *pindah chanel ceritanya*.

"Heh, respon dong!" Hiruma langsung marah.

"Hee… apa? Respon di plurk? Hiruma punya plurk? Nanti di add deh, Eh.. Tadi apa yang kamu bilang Hiruma?" Ternyata Mamori sama sekali tak memperhatikan.

"Gue tau cara ngembaliin kita ketubuh masing-masing manajer sialan!" Hirumapun berteriak dan M-150 Bisa!-nya muncrat kena wajah Mamori (atau lebih tepatnya wajah Hiruma).

"Apa? Benarkah!? Bilang dong dari tadi!" Mamori pun kaget dan langsung mengelap muncratan Hiruma dengan lap meja karena Cuma itu yang ada.

"Cih, dasar manajer sial tak berotak, tak berakal!" ejek Hiruma melanjutkan minumnya.

"Huuuuh.. dari pada itu, bagaimana caranya mengembalikan kita?" Keluh Mamori.

"Gini ya manajer sialan, Ehm… jadi kita harus sengaja membenturkan wajah kita ke pintu dan dibanting-bantingkan agar kita kembali!" jelas Hiruma.

"Hiruma?! Memangnya ini episode Spongebob yang Squidwardnya jadi tampan?! Itu malah akan membuat diri kita tambah jelek saja!" Mamori membantah.

"Buktinya Si Squidward sialan itu bisa balik jadi jelek lagi!" Kata Hiruma kesel pendapatnya dibilang tidak betul (tapi emang gak betul).

"Hiruma biasanya kamu cerdas, kok jadi tolol gin? Kebanyakan nonton dora ya?" Kata Mamori.

"Cih! Biarin, gue kan langganan indovesion! Jadi gue nonton nickelodeonya udah gue nonton aja spongebob sama dora tiap hari! Sayang kan dah bayar mahal-mahal?" Kata Hiruma.

"Oh.. ya udah, padahal kan banyak chanel lain. Ah ganti topic! kenapa kita tidak membenturkan kepala kita masing-masing, susah amat," Kata Mamori membuat Hiruma bengong.

"Iya juga kata Lu manajer sialan… Tumben lu pinter," Puji Hiruma (?)

"Oh iya dong Mamori gitu," Mamori jadi besar kepala.

"Ya udah kalo gitu kita harus cari kulit pisang," Lanjut Mamori sambil cari-cari pisang di loker Monta.

"Buat apa manajer sialan! Kalo mau benturin kepala tinggal saling benturin aja," Saran Hiruma.

"Oh iya ya udah, tapi nanti kan sakit,"

"Biarin aja.."

Entah kenapa mereka berdua kelihatan kayak orang bego, padahal dua-duanya tuh pinter, siapa sih authornya? *Lu sendiri*

Lalu Mamori dan Hiruma pun siap-siap saling membenturkan kepala.

"Aduh, Hiruma.. kalo benjol gimana?" Tanya Mamori gak yakin dengan idenya sendiri.

"Resiko, mending selamanya begini atau benjol?"

"Ya.. mending kepala benjol aja deh.."

"Ya udah siap-siap.."

Mau benturin kepala aja ribet

"1.."

"2.."

"3!"

DUAK!

Ada burung berputar-putar dikepala Mamori dan Hiruma, apakah strategi mereka berhasil? Semoga..

"Aduh.. puyeng… hah? Siapa aku? Dimana nih?" Kok malah kena amnesia?

"Aduuh… heh, lu siapa?" Tanya diantara mereka yang bertubuh perempuan (Mamorilah siapa lagi?)

"Siapa ya? Ng *melihat ke cermin* kayaknya aku ini setan deh.." Kata orang yang mengaku setan itu, siapa? Hiruma yang sudah kembali atau Mamori yang masih berwujud Hiruma?

"Oh iya-iya, Hiruma… ya? Eh apa aku sudah kembali? Aku.. Mamori nih?" Kata orang yang berwujud Mamori, akh author juga bingung!

"Heh, sebenarnya aku ini Mamori atau Hiruma?" Kata setan (karena belum tau dia Mamori atau Hiruma, jadi yang berwujud Hiruma sementara kita panggil saja setan)

"Kalau aku? Siapa? Mamori atau Hiruma? Binguuung!" Keluh si malaikat (nah kalau yang berwujud Mamori dipanggilnya malaikat aja).

"Huh.. entah kenapa ada setengah sifatku yang ingin mengancam orang dan sifat yang menyayangi anak kecil.." Kata si setan.

"Sa.. Sama, aku juga begitu! Setengah setan setengah lagi malaikat," Jelas si malaikat.

"Ka.. kalau begitu…" Si setan pun menyadari sesuatu.

"apa?" Tanya Si malaikat.

"Walaupun diri kita tidak kembali seperti semula sepenuhnya, ada setengah diri kita yang kembali," Jelas si setan.

"Apaaaaaa!?" Si malaikat shock.

"Ja.. Jadi… baru setengah saja kita kembali seperti semula? Ka.. Kalau begini seperti kita dicampur aduk saja dong.." Lanjut si malaikat.

"Ya gitu deh," Jawab si setan.

"Ka.. kalau begitu… kita benturan aja lagi!" Kata si malaikat ngajak si setan benturan lagi.

"hah? Gak mau! Lihat nih benjolnya! Sakit tau!" Kata si setan menunjukan benjolnya kayak benjolnya shin-chan yang super gede yang habis di pukuli mamanya.

"Ka.. kalau begitu sebenarnya aku ini setengah Mamori dan setengah Hiruma? Ini sih akan lebih susah untuk mengendalikannya!" Kata si malaikat.

"Aku juga sama! Entah kenapa aku jadi suka sama cream puff!" Kata si setan.

"Aku juga jadi suka megang-megang bazooka dan machine gun," Kata si malaikat.

"Ya sudahlah, besok kita cari cara lain untuk mengembalikan keadaan benar-benar 100% seperti semula! Ini sih baru 50%," Kata si setan lalu pergi.

"heh, gimana manggilnya ya? Mamori, eh Hiruma ah setan aja! Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya malaikat langsung mendekati si setan.

"Yah ke rumah tubuh inilah! Kamu juga pulang saja… besok aka nada pertandingan bukan?" Kata si setan lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Ukh.. kenapa malah jadi begini?" Keluh si malaikat lalu pergi juga.

Tbc

Hahahhahaha! Ceritanya makin error! Karena modem error cerita pun ikut error!

Akh, ya sudah mungkin selera humor ku benar-benar lagi gak ada… atau malah emang aku gak punya?

Hiruma: Kok ceritanya makin error gini? Hei author sialan!

Mamori: machiko kok ceritanya gak selese2? Capek nih…

Machiko: Jangan protes! Emang kalian aja yang capek? Aku juga capek! Memikirkan kisah selanjutnya, padahal gak maksud jadi setengah setan dan malaikat eh, tiba-tiba gak sengaja ngetik…

Yuriko: Kok disini aku kagak muncul?

Machiko: maaf, chapter berikutnya saya usahain..

Sena: The Day wiyh you-nya gimana? Gak dilanjut-lanjutin juga?

Machiko: I..Itu…*memandang kearah lain*

Hiruma: heh! Pokoknya chapter selanjutnya gue gak mau tau! Pokoknya harus selesai atau nggak gue masukin kesana lho author sialan! *menunjukan ruangan bertuliskan "jahanam Hell"*

Mamori: Kalau gak nanti aku bakal ngeberesin kamar Machiko lho..

Machiko: Hiruma: a..ampun Hiruma-sama!*sujud2* mamori: Tidaaaak! Aku tak suka kebersihaaaan! *manusia macam apa?*

Yuriko: Pokoknya aku harus muncul! Plus adegan mesra dengan Youichii!

Hidemi: Tolong bikin aku tidak single lagi!

Machiko: Hyaaaaa~ kenapa jadi beginiii!?

All Chara: Authoooor! Pokoknnya aku mau begini, begitu, bla, bla, bla!!

Machiko: *dikerubungi chara2* Hyaaaaaa! Kalau mau begini dan begitu minta aja sama Doraemooon! Sudah ya, maaf kalau ceritanya GJ, Aneh, OOC, makin error, banyak mistype, Hualah! Pokoknya ancur! Mohon Reviewnyaaa! Pencet tombol berwarna hijau dibawah sini..(*_*)

All Chara: Authooor! *author sudah sekarat*

Machiko: Ahhh! Aku tak tahan! *mengambil bazooka dan menembak semuanya*


	7. Chapter 7

Machiko dan Machau sedang tes voli di lapangan sekolah.

Machiko: Aduw! Sakit! Kenapa harus ada tes voli sih! Tanganku sakit karena kena bola voli! Yakin deh nilainya jelek~ gez…

Machau: ya.. jangan negative thingking dulu dong… *coba mukul bola tau-taunya tangannya sakit* auuuuw! Dasar bola nyebelin! *usap-usap tangan*

Machiko: Karena itu.. Tanganku jadi sakit karena voli..mentang-mentang aku tak jago olahraga yang membuat permainan voli ini benci padaku ya? Siapa yang menciptakan olahraga voli? Siapa yang bikin rumus himpunan kagak jelas gitu? Siapa yang ilmu geografi? Siapa yang bikin Hiruma sesetan itu? Siapa? Siapaaaaa?! *mendadak gila karena stress*

Machau: Jangan gila dulu Machiko! Kamu harus selesai kan fc ini dulu! Kalo udah selesai silakan gila sepuas-puasnya! *nampar-nampar machi*

Machiko: Heh.. iya ya.. saya masih banyak dosa… Ah sudahlah, mari kita ganti topik..

Ehmm.. Halo ketemu lagi sama saya! Machiko si author saraf sok suci anti lemon karena alergi lemon *ngarang*padahal suka greget pas baca lemon, maaf telat update para readers.. *sujud2* ini dikarenakan saya terkena penyakit sialan yang membuat saya tak bisa melanjutkan fic.. ini juga karena tugas dari para guru numpuk~ gezzz… pada akhirnya ide di otakku kosong melempong! Saya juga sedang membuat artikel untuk ikut ekspedisi.. Do'a kan ya biar saya terpilih ikut ekspedisi ^^~

Tidak lupa saya ucapkan untuk para readers yang mereview.. Terimakasih banyak XD!

Baiklah mari kita mulai..

Jika ES21 jadi milik saya , dunia mungkin bakal kiamat

Warning: OC,OOC,LEBAY, GARING, GAJHE, ABAL, HIRUMAMONYA SAMA SEKALI KAGAK ADA ROMANCE-ROMANCENYA! DAN BLA BLA BLA LAINNYA

Hiruma or Mamori?

Chapter 7

Hiruma Mamori… sekarang mereka berdua benar-benar tidak bisa dibedakan. Mana yang Setan? Mana yang Malaikat? Mana yang cewek,mana yang cowok.. Mana yang Hiruma? Mana yang Mamori!? Sumpaaaah! Mereka benar-benar tercampur. Di setiap tubuh mereka setengah Mamoridansetengah Hiruma, akan bagaimana jadinya ya?

Untuk sementara mari kita lihat trio bocah cabe rawit deimon devil bat~ Yang satu Miss B'Gos,yang kedua cebol bawahan, dan yang ketiga monyet yang kabur dari taman safari.

Mereka bertiga sedang diskusi di kandang monyet atau lebih tepatnya rumah Monta dengan suguhan pisang goreng dan pisang keju buatan Induk Monta (emang hewan? Eh, Iya emang *dihajar keluarga Monta*)

"Jadi.. Suzuna.. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kita?" Tanya Sena sedang asyik nyicip pisgor, sementara itu Monta sudah sangat sibuk memakan pisgor dan pisang kejunya padahal bukankah Sena dan Suzuna adalah tamu? Tamu adalah raja, seharusnya Monta tak memonopoli pisgornya.

"Gini lho… apa kalian berpikir kalau akhr-akhir ini Mamo-nee dan You-nii sangat aneh?" Kata Suzuna.

"Yah.. memang, Hiruma-senpai mendadak jadi agak lemas dan tidak terlalu kasar," Balas Monta dengan saus coklat dan keju yang menempel digiginya bekas pisang keju tadi (tak usah dibayangkan, terlalu menjijikan)

"Mamori-neechan juga bentak-bentak aku seperti Hiruma-san, waktu itu aku benar-benar merasa hawa setan Hiruma-san pada Mamori-neechan, hiiiee… serem banget waktu itu," Sena mulai merinding sendiri.

"Aha! Itu dia!" Tiba-tiba Suzuna mengeluarkan lampu dari kepalanya.

"Apa Suzuna?" Tanya mereka berdua.

"Ini biasa ada di komik komik. Biasanya mereka itu bertukar tubuh, jadi You-nii itu Mamo-nee dan Mamo-nee itu You-nii," Jelas Suzuna membuat 2 orang bodoh itu kebingungan.

"Erm… Maksud?" Tanya Sena melengo kayak orang polos alias bego.

"Aduuuh, pernah baca komik gak sih? Oke, kujelasin sekali lagi, maksudanya… Mamo-nee memakai tubuh You-nii dan You-nii memakai tubuh Mamo-nee, paham?" Jelas Suzuna untuk kedua kalinya.

Sena dan Monta Cuma angguk-angguk doang, masih rada-rada bingung.

"Nah, karena itu… Bagaimana kalau kita mata-matai mereka berdua? Mungkin saja perkiraan kita benar.." Kata Suzuna sepertinya sangat bersemangat kalau menyangkut HiruMamo.

"Eh, tapi kalau memang begitu….kok bisa sih?" Tanya Sena.

"Iya juga ya terlau mustahil uki," Lanjut Monta.

"Di dunia ini tak ada yang mustahil!" bantah Suzuna.

"Oh ya? Ada mukya! Memangnya ada orang yang bisa menjilat telinganya sendiri mukya? Hayo lho.." Balas Monta.

"Ada! Kakakku bisa! Nih fotonya lagi ngejilat telinganya! Lidahnya juga lentur tau! Hayo," Balas Suzuna dengan senyum kemenangannya.

"Ukh.. iya deh,tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini.." Monta mengaku kalah.

"Jadi.. ng, anu.. terus, apa?" Kata Sena, polos banget ya dia.

"Ya jadi, kita akan mengamati You-nii dan Mamo-nee! Susuah amat sih… Aku bener-bener penasaran," Jawab Suzuna sangat amat semangat.

"He.. Sena mungkin lain kali kita tak usah berurusan dengan cewek yang 1 ini.. suka macam-macam dia," Bisik Monta pada Sena.

"Ya.. tapi disitu daya tariknya," Balas Sena.

"Uki? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa.."

Ah.. sepertinya SenaSuzuMonta akan memata-matai HiruMamo besok, dan besok.. ada latih tanding melawan Teikoku, Akan bagaimana jadinya pertandingan tersebut?

Baiklah.. mari kita lihat keadaan si Setan atau lebih jelasnya tubuh Hiruma yang diisi setengah Mamori dan setengah Hiruma, hahaha kacau ya.

"Cih, untung saja aku sudah setengahnya kembali, tak perlu susah-susah lagi.. Ya walau diri manajer sialan setengahnya ada padaku, kenapa jadinya aku jadi suka bebersih? Sialan.." Kata Hiruma yang sedang berjalan menuju kos-kosannya.

Lalu Hiruma bertemu dengan Preman waktu itu yang ditemui Mamori, namanya Thomas aja deh..

"Eh.. Tu.. Tuan Hiruma..? Gimana di.. sekolahnya? Se..Senang?" Sapa si Thomas kayak kebelet pipis.

"Heh.. Thomas sialan, emangnyaelu ibu gue nanya-nanya sekolah gue! Beliin gue sesuatu," Pinta Hiruma.

"ap..Apa tuan..?" Thomas Cuma nurut doang, habs bisi dibunuh walau Thomas sudah pernah membunuh 99 orang tapi tetap saja Hiruma lebih menakutkan.

"Ya.. gue pingin cream puff!" Kata Hiruma dengan wajah yang serius.

"Cr.. Cream puff? Gak.. gak salah tuan?" Tanya Thomas sekali lagi memastikan.

"Iya bego! Lu mulai budek ya! Periksa THT dong yang rajin…" kata Hiruma, anehnya kalimat terakhir yang dia ucapkan rasanya lembut, gak terdengar kasar.

_"Mungkin ak umemang harus periksa THT… " _ Pikir Thomas.

Di dalam hati Hiruma…

_"Heh kenapa malah cream puff!? Bukannya gue mau pesan permen karet tanpa gula? Siapa yang ngendaliin gue ngomong gitu?" _ Kata diri setan Hiruma yang ada di tubuh Hiruma.

_"Biarin! Aku laper nih Hiruma.. aku gak suka makan permen karet tanpa gula… gak manis, aku maunya cream puff!" _Protes diri mamori yang ada di tubuh Hiruma.

_"Cih! Jangan egois! Gue'kan kagak suka yang manis manis tauu" _balas Hiruma lagi.

_"Pokoknya mau cream puff!"_

_"gak mauuuu manajer sialan!"_

Lalu terjadilah pertengkaran antara setan dan malaikat atau Hiruma dan Mamori di dalam diri Hiruma. Hiruma pun sama sekali tak bisa mengendalikannya.

"Tho.. Thomas.." Kata Hiruma terbata-bata.

"Ap.. Apa tuan?" Tanya Thomas bingung melihat Hiruma yang kelihatannya sangat tertekan kayak kena serangan jantung.

"cepet pukul aku.." Hiruma meminta pada Thomas untuk memukulnya, What the hell O_O!?

"Tua.. Tuan Hiruma gak salah nih!? Apa aku yang salah dengar?" Tanya Thomas ragu.

"Gak bego! Cepet pukul! Di dalem tubuh gue ada pertengkaran bodoh! Cepeeet!" Suruh Hiruma tak ragu.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah.." Kata Thomas sudah menyiapkan tinju di tangannya, sepertinya memang sudah siap untuk memukul Hiruma, ya weslah.. dia punya banyak dendam sama Hiruma.

DUAAAAKKK!

Dengan rasa benci dan dendam Thomas memukul Hiruma dengan sekencang-kencangnya sampai terpental jauh.

"Oryaaaaa! Puas sekali aku memukul setan itu! Yeah!" Teriak Thomas kegirangan membuat yang lain menghampirinya.

"Thom kunaon maneh teh?" Tanya si ibu pemilik kosan, Bu Haji Yeni.

"Nih Ibu Haji, aku bales dendam sama si Hiruma! Dia sendiri yang minta dipukulin!" Jawab Thomas bersemangat seperti stress bebannya pada Hiruma hilang.

"Oh.. Aing juga hayang nganajong si Youichi, Si Youichi teh henteu bayar duit kosan wae! Ngabawa senjata kamana-mana! Aing teh jadi sien," Bu Haji pun ngedupak-dupak Hiruma yang belum sadar karena dipukul Thomas tadi.

"Aku juga pingin!!!" Semua orang di kos-kosan pun berbondong-bondong ngedupak-dupak Hiruma, melampiahkan kekesalan pada Hiruma. Naas sekali nasibnya Hiruma yang dihinggapi setengah HiruMamo.

Lalu bagaimana keadaan Mamori yang dihinggapi setengah HiruMamo? Apakah naas juga seperti Hiruma?

"Aku pulang.." Kata Mamori membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang Mamori?" Kata Ibunya yang sedang nyetrika celana dalam suaminya.

"iya sudahlah.. Kan aku sudah bilang 'aku pulang' ibu harus masuk Tht nih.." Kata Mamori agak kasar.

"Wah.. Mamori, tumben kau bilang seperti itu pada ibu?" Kata Ibunya.

"Eh? A..Apa yang kukata kan? Aduh.. I.. Ibu maaf kan aku.. ta. Tadi itu..akh.. sudah ya bu, aku ke kamar dulu," Kata Mamori yang langsung berlalri ke kamarnya.

__Mamori's room__

_"Hirumaaa! Jangan bicara kasar pada ibu ku dong! Kau seenaknnya saja!" _Bentak Mamori.

_"Diem Lu Manajer sialan! Terserah gue mau bicara apa!" _Balas Hiruma.

_"Ergh.. Kau!"_

"Arrrgh….! Apa sih yang ada dipikiranku?! Geeeeeez!" Teriak mamori sambil mukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

Itulah keadaan Hiruma dan Mamori..Baiklah.. keadaan Mamori pun berlanjut dengan memukuli dirinya sendiri, sama naasnya dengan Hiruma.

Esoknya.. Para anggota Deimon sudah bersiap-siap untuk naik bus pariwisata er.. maksudnya truk deimon devil bats untuk pergi menuju lapangan pertandingan di ada kan. Tapi ada 2 orang yang belum datang, Hiruma dan Mamori, lho? Kemana mereka? Masih belum datang juga.

"Ng, Hiruma dan Mamori mana?" Tanya Musashi sambil latihan renggangin kaki gak jelas.

"Uhuuuy, jangan-jangan.. jangan-jangan…" Kata Suzuna dengan tampang genit dan antenanya berdiri seperti memikirkan suatu yang omes…

"Suzuna… jangan pikirkan yang macam-macam.. ini rated K, lagian authornya juga gak berani bikin lemon kok…" Kata Monta, tidak setuju dengan yang dipikirkan Suzuna.

Lalu saat Suzuna berpikir macam-macam, Hiruma dan Mamori pun datang dengan keadaan penuh luka dan perban.

"Waah.. kenapa Hiruma-senpai? Mamori-san?" teriak kaget Monta.

"Ah.. Monta-kun gak apa-apa kok.." kata Mamori yang padahal kemaren malem mukul-mukul dirinya sendiri.

"ya, gue kagak apa-apa! Udah cepet monyet sialan! Naik truk sialan cepet!" Suruh Hiruma yang dipenuhi luka karena didupak oleh massa.

"Ngomong –ngomong.. kalian sudah beristirahat dan berdo'a kan untuk pertandingan ini?" Kata Doburoku-sensei yang duduk di jok depan sambil memainkan boneka hawai-hawaian gak jelas yang suka goyang-gotang dan nempel di mobil.

"Iya udahlah.. aku sampai bela-belain tahajud di 1/3 malem, katanya nanti do'anya dikabulin.." Kata Kuroki dengan mata yang hitam seperti habis dibogem karena bergadang tahajud semaleman.

"Kalau aku pergi ke gereja, minta do'a sama Bunda Maria agar bisa dikabulkan permohonannya," kata Juumonji.

"Ah.. kalau aku minta do'a aja sama dewa zeus.. " Kata Toganou, ternyata walau bersaudara, 3 bersaudara ini berbeda keyakinan.

"Ya weslah~ ayo kita pergi.."

Lalu tim amefuto yang kebanyakan orang idiot ini pun pergi menuju latih tanding dengan bernyanyi ria.."mari pulang.. marilah pulang..marilah pulang… Bersama NABIL!" Orang mau pergi kok lagunya kok Pulang? Soalnya itu lagu populer dikelas saya… kalau mau pulang pasti pada nyanyi lagu itu.. ya iyalah, toh belnya lagu marilah pulang,norak amat ya SMP saya? Belnya kayak sekolah TK (asli), soal Nabil.. gak tau yang 'Bersama'nya diganti jadi Nabil (nama temen).. ah lanjut ke ceritaaaa~ loba bacot amat sih..

Mereka pun sampai di lapangan diadakannya latih tanding melawan Teikoku, mereka tidak betanding disembarang tempat.. bukan di lapangan amefuto biasa.. bukan juga di Tokyo dome.. Lebih istimewa lagi.. Apa ya kira-kira? Kok kayaknya istimewa banget tempatnya..

Lapangan yang mereka pakai adalah…

LAPANGAN SIDOLUHUR KOMPLEK SUKALUYU~

Nah.. sangat istimewa sekali lapangan ini.. bukan Cuma buat main bola, buat pemilu, acara agustusan~ Lebih istimewa dari Tokyo Dome'kan? Bisa dipakai untuk apa saja.. tapi gak buat mandi dan buang hajat.

Disana sudah ada anggota Teikoku lainnya. Lalu lapangan pun masih penuh dengan bocah-manula yang sedang berpiknik ria. Ada yang main badminton, main otopet dan sepeda, ada yang main gegelantungan kayak monyet, de el el.. Kayaknya tuh lapangan masih belum disewa ya?

"Hai, Sena.. apa kabar?" Kata Yamato menghampiri Sena dan anggota devil bats lainnya.

"Yah.. gak baik juga sih.. Akhir-akhir ini aku agak mules.." Balas Sena jujur aja kalau mules.. biasanya sih jawabnya "baik kok.."

"Oh.. minum aja jamunya Mbok Ijah.. aku waktu itu juga mules pas minum jamunya langsung sembuh..Lebih manjur dari obat!" Kata Yamato promosi.

"Eh.. bohong! Saya kan langganan jamu Mbok Ijah! Tapi gak sembuh-sembuh?" Kata Sena.

"Ya.. tergantung amal kali ya? Hahahaha…" Balas Yamato sambil tertawa ria, Sena Cuma senyum kecil, masih mules cari-cari toilet, bisi moncrot dicelana.

"Ah.. disini sangat bagus untuk jadi objek gambarku… banci yang disitu sangat bagus buat dijadikan model sketsa buat lomba tema tentang orang-orang abnormal.." kata Karin membawa sketch booknya dan menggambar banci itu.

"Hmm.. Karin.. bukan kah lebih baik menggambar dengan tema bunga atau yang indah-indah?" Saran Taka sambil membaca buku berjudul "Cinta di bawah jembatan layang" karya penulis terkenal kita, JK. Rolling (Wah pak JK bikin buku).

"Taka baca apa uki?" Tanya Monta pada Taka.

"Fuh…*kena virus Akaba* Ini cerita tentang dua cinta antara Julehah dan Chirsthoper yang mengalami Cinta **monyet** di bawah jembatan layang. Ini karya yang sangat eksotis dan mengharukan karya JK," Jelas Taka.

"Apa katamu mukyaaaa?! Menyindirku!?" Monta merasa tersindir saat Taka bilang "Cinta **Monyet**"

Mereka pun malah saling berbincang-bincang, yah… sudah lama tidak bertemu, yang satu di Jakarta yang satu lagi di Yogyakarta.. Anggap aja Jakarta itu Tokyo dan Yogyakarta itu Osaka *digebukin*

"Cih.. minggir kalian bocah-bocah!" Usir Mamori dengan sapu.

"Kau ini manajer sialan! Jangan kasar sama anak kecil!" Lawan Hiruma dengan machinegunnya.

Hal yang tak wajar. Semuanya waktu itu bengong, kok bisa-bisanya Mamori mengusir anak-anak? Dia kan pencinta anak-anak? Hiruma juga.. Sejak kapan dia jadi suka dengan anak-anak!?

Mamori dan Hiruma pun sadar. Wajah mereka malu plus kaget, ukhh… ini semua gara-gara setengah HiruMamo ada ditubuh mereka, gimana gak lier.

"Ah.. maaf anak-anak, a..anu.. itu mainnya jangan disini ya.. aka nada pertandingan," Kata Mamori gagap gara-gara tadi dia bertingkah seperi Hiruma.

"heh! Boca-bocah sialan! Jangan anggap gue suka pada kalian! Sana minggir!" Kata Hiruma yang langsung kasar.

Lalu.. SenaSuzuMonta

"Tuhkan liat.. perkiraanku benar kan?" Bisik-bisik Suzuna pada Sena dan Monta.

"Iya juga sih…. Hiruma-san dan Mamori-neechan benar-benar kelihatannya aneh," Balas bisik Sena.

"Tapi kalau memang benar, kenapa mereka bisa tertukar seperti itu uki?" Tanya Monta.

Mereka pun memulai pertandingan, dengan sorakan para warga-warga Sukaluyu yang gak kalah ributnya dengan piala dunia segera dimulai…

"Baikalah para pemirsaaaa! Saya Machine Gun Sanada! Akan menjadi MC di latih tanding Teikoku VS Deimon ini! Apa kah hasilnya akan sama dengan saat Christmas Bowl? Ataukah Teikoku akan memulihkan nama baik mereka?" Teriak MC Sanada dengan bersemangat habis minum Extra Joss.

"Dan saya.. Machiko si author sinting nan gajhe yang sok suci gak berani baca/bikin lemon! Akan menggantikan mas Kumabukuro sebagai komentator dikarenakan Mas Kumabukuro pergi ke South Africa untuk piala duniaaa!" Tiba-tiba si author sinting memunculkan dirinya sebagai komentator.

"Saya juga, machau sebagai teman Machiko ikut menemaninya.." Ojol-ojol Machau muncul juga.

"Tunggu dulu author sialan! Ngapain kamu disiniii?!" Protes Hiruma sambil megang-megang cream puff (?).

"La..Lagi pula.. piala dunia masih bulan Juni kan?" Kata Sena.

"Ckckckck… Disini saya muncul bukan sebagai atapi sebagai tokoh cerita! Anggap saja saya OC disini! Sebagai komentator.." itulah alas an author Gajhe ini untuk memunculkan dirinya, sekedar iseng..

"kalau kita gak berdua nanti malah gak lengkap.." Lanjut Machau.

"Waah.. memang lengkap sebagai apa Machi-chan dan Machau-chan?" Tanya MC Sanada.

"Sebagai Duo Narsis!!!! Kita duo ternarsis di komplek iniii!" Kata Machiko dan machau berbarengan.

"Dari pada duo narsis lebih tepat dibilang **Duo Idiot**.." Kata Mamori, yang berkata setengah Hiruma ya :P

"Lagian kalian mainnya di komplek kami, gak salah kan kita sebagai komentator disini..?" Kata Machiko.

"Terserah.." Semua Cuma bisa pasrah dengan author gila yang satu ini.

Lalu Bagaimanakah Pertandingan Deimon VS Teikoku?

Masih berlanjut.. Tenang.. Blum Tbc *plaaaaakkk*

Lalu.. Dimulailah pertandingan Gajhe ini!!

**DEIMON VS TEIKOKU**

Pertandingan dimulai dengan Kick off dari Deimon!!! Tentu saja pahlawan kicker kita Musashi yang akan menendang!!

DUUAAAAAAK!

"Suara tendangan kick yang sungguh kasar dan jauh, jauh, jauh, Kejauhaaaaaan!" Teriak MC Sanada.

"Wuaaaaa! Kick yang sangat smart! Tapi sayang.. lapangan Sidoluhur terlalu sempit jadi terlalu jauh deh kicknya.." kata Machiko si komentator gajhe.

Kick Musashi pun terus melayang diangkasa, hingga sampai pada…

"Kyaaaa Abang Agon! Keliling becak dengan abang sungguh menyenangkan!" Kata Jamelah si gadis desa yang jadi korban si playboy Agon.

"Yaa.. untuk Jamelah sayang, abang Agon siap menemani Jamelah dimana saja, kapan saja," Gombal Agon sambil mengayuh becak dan keliling Desa.

Duaaaaak! Tiba-tiba bola football yang tadi ditendang Musashi terbentur mengenai kepala Agon yang lagi asyik kencan di becak sama Jamelah.

"Siapa yang ngelempar gue pake bola sampah iniiii?!" Bentak Agon sampai tidak fokus pada jalanan.

"Abaaaaang awaaaas! Di depan ada bajajnya bang Bajuriii!" Teriak Jamelah menunjukan ada bajaj ngebut didepan.

"Bajuri hati-hati begooo! Ada becak yang ditunggangi Mbah Suripp!" Teriak Si Emak pada Bang Bajuri.

"Uwaaa Abang! Cepetan! Kita kan mau kerumah sakit buat meriksa ayam Ucop yang kena flu burung!!" Kata si Ucop sambil ngusap-ngusap ayamnya.

"Diem Lu Cop! Lu pikir gampang ngendaliin bajaj!?" Protes bang Bajuri sampai kehilangan kendali pada bajajnya.

"Abaaang? Gimana nih??Jamelah gak mau mati karena tabrakan antara bajaj dan becak! Kan gak lucu!!"Teriak histeris Jamelah.

"Don't worry Jamelah.. I can help you darling .." Kata si Agon sok inggris.

"Hah maksud? Bahasa apa tuh bang? Bahasa Mandarin?" Sia-sia Agon sok inggris ternyata Jamelah gak ngerti, dia kan Gadis Desa!

Ckiiiiiitttt..

Agon pun bergaya dengan becaknya, mengerem mendadak dengan suara nyaring, sayang bang Bajuri remnya macet gak bisa ngerem hingga akhirnya terjadi tabrakan antara becak dan bajaj itu.

DUAAAAR!

Suara ledakan karena tabrakan dadakan itu membuat bajaj meledak dan becak yang dicicil oleh Agon ancur terbakar, padahal belum lunas cicilannya. Agon terpental ke salon Oneng, Jamelah terpental ke rumah Obama, Bang Bajuri, Emak dan Ucop terpental ke RS yang mereka mau kenjungi, tapi percuma, ayam Ucop sudah jadi ayam bakar karena ledakan tersebut.

Di Salon Oneng…

BUK! Tiba-tiba Agon langsung muncul dari genteng dan duduk di kursi buat potong ramcut.

"Eeeh.. Oneng dapet pelanggan! Pelanggannya Mbah Surip!!" Kata Si Oneng kaget ngeliat Agon.

"Mana Neng? " kata Pak RT pingin ngeliat Mbah Surip.

"Ini Pak RT! Mbah Surip jatuh dari langit ke 7! Ya udah Mbah Surip mau potong model apa?" Tanya si Oneng sudah siap-siap dengan gunting rumputnya (?).

"Erm.. Ah.. Ahmad Dhani..? Hng…" kata Agon gak jelas karena masih puyeng, ngigau dia bilang Ahmad Dhani.

"Oh.. pingin model kayak Ahmad Dhani! Emang lagi ngetrend tuh gaya! Oke deh.." Kata Si Oneng mencukur rambut Mbah Surip Agon dan menjadi model Ahmad Dhani.

"Ng ledakan apa tadi?" kata Sena yang melihat ada ledakan dari arah Desa.

"Biar saja cebol sialan! Sekarang konsen pada pertandingan!" kata Hiruma yang sebenarnya dalam hati dia berkata…

_"Duuuh.. padahal jam segini kan film 'Cinta Fitri' season 3 episode 333!"_ Yang berpikir begitu adalah Mamori yang ada di tubuh Hiruma kekekeke.. Tapi sebetulnya Hiruma juga suka nonton Cinta Fitri.

"Yayayayyaya! Ayo maju Deimon!!" Teriak Suzuna dengan hebohnya, namanya juga cheerleader.

Mamori hanya diam saja, seperti merencanakan sesuatu.

_"Kekeke… akan kupasang ranjau ini, dan para pemain Teikoku pin akan terpental! Hhohohoho!" _Itulah yang ada dipikiran Mamori yang terpengaruh dengan diri Hiruma yang setengah ada pada dirinya.

Suzuna yang dari tadi curiga sama Mamori yang bertingkah aneh terus, akhirnya dia pun mendekati Mamori.

"Ya.. Mamo-nee…? Sedang apa?" Tanya Suzuna mendekati Mamori.

"Ah.. Suzuna-chan.. Ini aku sedang ngelihat sarang semut.." Kata Mamori jujur, emang bener dia ngeliat sarang semut sambil nyiapin ranjau.

"Lalu itu apa?" Tunjuk Suzuna pada ranjau itu.

"Ini namanya ranjau Suzuna-chan, kalau misalnya kita injak nanti jadi meledak, duaar! Gitu," Jelas Mamori kayak ngejelasin sama anak TK.

"kalau ranjau aku juga tau Mamo-nee, maksudnya untuk apa ranjau itu?" Tanya Suzuna lagi.

"Oh.. ini punya Hiruma, aku gak tau apa-apa.." Kata Mamori dengan senyum innocentnya.

_"Mamo-nee tak kelihatan berbeda sama sekali? Tidak ada keraguan dalam pengucapan kata-kata, ini sih Mamo-nee asli!" _Batin Suzuna, weis.. sampai merhatiin hal sedetail itu?

Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan pertandingan Deimon melawan Teikoku?

Bagaimana nasib Hiruma dan Mamori?

Bagaimana nasib Agon yang menganti model rambutnya menjadi model Ahmad Dhani?

Bagaimana nasib Jamelah di rumah Obama sedangkkan dia tak bisa berbahasa inggris?

Lalu… Bagaimana nasib ayam Ucop? Apakah masih mengandung flu burung?

Tbc

Huff, sambungan fic abal lagi kekeke… Aneh ya? Ada crossovers dengan bajaj bajuri walau dikit…

Yosh mohon reviewnya minna :D!


	8. Chapter 8

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP BRAK *lari terus jatoh*

Halo Minna-san! Akhirnya **FINNALY CHAPTER!!** Semuanya akan terselesaikan di chapter ini uhuy!

Hiks hiks.. Maaf ya para readers… saya gak bisa update-update nih.. gara-gara gak ada inspirasi *plak* Sekarang juga saya lagi sedih..patah hati..diputusin.. Diputusin gak bisa ikut Ekspedisi ToT!!Padahal sudah berjuang bikin artikel tentang kota sendiri, ukh.. mungkin karena saya terlalu santai saat wawancara ya? Sambil makan beng-beng segala lagi waktu di wawancara teh, padahal saya kira bisa ikut karena tidak terlalu tegang (habis pas diliat yang lainnya serius gitu sih pas wawancara) yang kepilih tetep aja yang pinter-pinter, osis, dll! Betul kata Kid, _"jika terlalu barharap (atau apalah) akan mendatangkan kesialan" _

Yang kepilih juga Cuma **21** orang lagi! 21 21.. pas banget ya. Sudah jangan berkecil hati… masih ada tahun depan :) (tahun depan lama coy!)

Bagaimana? Di cerita-carita terakhir ini aku bener-bener mikir manjang buat bikin nih cerita.. sudah lagi banyak ulangan dan tugas, ide di kepala saya jadi kosong melempong. Dan lagi dengan kemalasan yang ada pada diri saya tak bisa lepas *halah* sehingga malas untuk memikirkannya… *ditampol*

Baiklah mumpung karena ini chapter terakhir mohon direview ya… ^O^! Review apa pun saya terima, mau nyemangatin, ngekritik, ngasih saran, bahkan kalo mau nge-flame juga saya nanti tabok, eh.. terima dengan iklash kok ^^

Yup baiklah.. Kita mulai saja cerita gaje dan garing tingkat wahid ini..

Inagaki Riichiro sama Yuusuke Murata yang punya Eyeshield 21

Hiruma or Mamori?

Last Chapter

Suzuna masih bingung soal Mamori yang kadang bertingkah seperti Hiruma dan juga seperti Mamori asli. Lha? Kok bisa?

"Erm.. Mamo-nee, jujur saja.. Akhir-akhir ini Mamo-nee agak aneh," Kata Suzuna pada Mamori yang biasa, lagi makan kue sus.

"Aneh? Kenapa?Aku sama sekali gak aneh kok?" Kata Mamori dibarengi muncratan kue sus.

"Aih.. Mamo-nee.. kalau lagi ngunyah jangan ngomong dong.. Kan muncrat.." Kata Suzuna yang mengelap pipinya karena kenamuncratan cream sus.

"Lu sendiri yang ajak ngomong Cheer goblok..Uph!" Mamori langsung menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan Hiruma itu.

"Ah, su..sudah ya Mamo-nee… Ermm.. aku mau memberi dukungan dulu," Suzuna pun pergi dengan pikiran begini.._"tuh kan memang ada yang aneh dengan Mamo-nee! Lagi pula masa Mamo-nee bilang goblok? Ciri khas You-nii banget! Eh.. jam segini film 'Asal-Usul Bunga Bangke' dah mulai di TPI belum ya?"_ Pikirannya bercampur dengan pikiran lain.

_Keadaan di bangku penonton_

"Wah, pertandingan Deimon VS Teikoku di tempat sesempit ini ya (maaf aja)" Kata Unsui dari bangku penonton bersama tim shinryuji lainnya.

"Eh Agon gak dateng ya?" Tanya Ikkyu.

"Oh ya si Agon, paling kencan sama cewek lagi, siapa ya sekarang? Belly, Sally,Melly, Yully, Emilly, Jully, atau Ratmi? Atau cewek lainnya ya, pacar Agon kebanyakan nih.." Kata Unsui sambil mengingat-ingat nama-nama pacar Agon yang pernah dibawa Agon ke rumah dan diperkenalkan sebagai pacar.

"Waaah.. buanyak amat pacarnya! Kapan ya statusku sebagai jomblo berakhir?" Keluh Ikkyu yang sudah melanjang selama 25 tahun ini eh.. 17 tahun

"Ku telepon deh," Lalu Unsui pun menelepon Agon dengan Telepon umum terdekat, maklum, gak punya HP.

TRUUU TRUUUU

"_Heh? Siapa? Nelepon dari telepon umum, miskin amat sih!" _ Kata Agon yang mengangkat HP-nya yang bermerek Black Berry itu.

"Agon! Kamu kemana aja? Cepetan kesini! Kita mau melihat pertandingan Deimon VS Teikoku! Ini penting! Kedua tim itu sudah mengalahkan tim kita!" Teriak Unsui.

"_Hah? Ngeliat 2 tim sampah itu? Males.. Lagian gue gak bisa! Lagi sibuk!"_ Kata Agon.

"Sibuk apa? Kencan sama cewek lagi? Bener deh sumpah, kenapa kamu bisa dapet cewek sebanyak itu? Kenapa Cuma kamu yang selalu beruntung ? Sudah dijuluki si jenius sekali dalam 100 tahun , kamu juga mau dijuluki playboy untung 100 tahun sekali? Terus selalu aja kamu yang dapet untung! Udah lagi kamu dibeliin Black Berry, aku? Harus nelepon di telepon umum! Padahal kita tuh kembar, sumpah! Tuhan kadang gak adil! Apa lagi rambut kamu tumbuh subur, aku gak tumbuh-tumbuh sejak dari bayi," Keluh Unsui sampai mau nangis karena dunia yang tak adil ini.

"_Ah, Unko-chan~ Dunia emang gak adil.. So? Aku ini yang beruntung, lagian gue gak lagi kencan sama cewek , gue gak sengaja potong rambut kayak Ahmad Dhani, eh.. dikiranya gue Ahmad Dhani! Tau-taunya gue disuruh tampil di iklan Sprite yang lagunya tuh 'bebaskan~ bebaskan~'! Lumayanlah, "_ Jelas Agon lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Hoi! Agon tunggu! Ah.. padahal aku mau pesen tanda tangan Mulan Jamelah! Dasar, sudah bisa ketemu sama Mulan Jamelah! Kenapa aku harus selalu bersabar ? " Keluh Unsui yang ternyata ngefans sama Mulan Jamelah dan membanting telepon umum dan merusak fasilitas umum itu dan lalu Unsui dikenakan denda 1 milyar atau dipenjara selama 100 tahun*Cuma hancurin telepon umum coy*

_Lanjut ke Pertandingan_

Pertandingan dimulai dengan serangan Deimon, ya.. sekarang Sena lagi megang bola dan berlri menuju garis goal.

"Yaaaa! Eyeshield 21 alias Sena berlari dengan cepat!" teriak MC Sanada semangat seperti biasa.

"Ya kalo gak cepet mah bukan lari atuh, Mas Sanada kumaha sie…" Komentar yang sangat dingin dari Machiko si author gajhe.

"Lebay deh kamu.." Komentar dari Machau yang juga dingin.

Sena pun sudah berlari sampai 17 yard, wah jauh juga tuh, sebenarnya tinggal 9 yard lagi sampai di goal line, maklum sempit lapangannya.

Tapi eh ternyataaa~ Teikoku tidak diam gitu aja, so? Kalo diem nanti malah kalah. Yamato sudah mengejar Sena. Wah Sena jadi kesusul deh.

Lalu Yamato pun mulai menyusul Sena dan sudah di depannya lagi.

"Buset! Cepet amet!" Sena kaget ngeliat Yamato yang sudah ada di depannya lagi.

"Hahaha! Sena kau tidak bisa melewatiku!" kata Yamato yang tertawa ria karena dia pikir akan menahan Sena.

PRUUUUT~

"Aduuuh.." Tiba-tiba suara perut Sena berbunyi.

Ah, oh iya Sena lagi mules! Wah, gak tepat banget ya waktunya.

"Aih.. to.." Sena gak bisa nahan lagi.

"To..Tompel?" Yamato pun segera berhenti kaget ngeliat Sena yang diem aja dari tadi.

"Toileeeet!" Sena pun yang sedang sekarat mau ke toilet pada akhirnya langsung berlari cepat, karena kecepatan dia tidak bisa Manahan lagi.

Tapi karena Sena sangat berlari cepat sampai Yamato juga tak bisa menahan Sena, lalu.. tanpa sadar Sena berlari dan TOUCH DOWN!!

"Priiiiiit!" "Gol untuk Deimon 1-0!" Si wasit salah ngomong, harusnya 6-0, maklum.. yang disewa wasit sepak bola, wasit American football gak ada disini (emang dimana?)

"Yeeee! Sena hebaaaaat! Baru 3 menit pertandingan kau sudah mencetak Touch down!" Semua anggota devil bats dengan senangnya melempar Sena keatas, norak amat.. baru juga dapet angka pertama.. ckck, udah lagi Sena sudah tak kuat untuk ke toilet sehingga dia sepertinya sudah 'mengeluarkannya' (hoek) eh gak, jangan negative thinking dulu, ya udah Sena masih bisa menahannya, tapi saat dilempar-lempar tak sengaja Sena terlempar ke toilet, syukurlah.. Tapi sayangnya ditoilet itu..

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Ada hidung belaaaaang yang ngintip Eikeee!" ternyata toiletnya lagi dipake sama cewek mandi, nasib-nasib.. Tapi lebih naasnya ternyata yang mandi itu bukan wanita tapi waria, ck ck ck..

---nama saya Dessy---

"Cih si cebol sialan itu kemana sih?" Kata Hiruma yang sedang kesal, BT plus bosan nunggu si Sena balik.

"Hiruma-senpai, mm.. lebih baik selagi menunggu Sena di toilet bagaimana kalau kita menyusun rencana saja?" kata Monta sambil ngemil snack pisang buat tenaganya jadi max full.

"Tch, okelah kalau begitu. Ya sudah Monyet, kamu pokoknya harus maju ke depan terus jangan biarkan si Taka sialan itu merebut bola! Kalau bisa tarik aja rambutnya!" kata Hiruma sambil menjelaskan rencananya sambil digambar… eh.. gambarnya kok..

"Hei.. Mmm.. Hi..Hiruma, kok gambar kamu mendadak jadi jelek ya? Padahal waktu itu kamu bisa gambar monalisa,tapi kok sekarang gambarnya kayak gambar abstrak ya?" Tanya Musashi yang melihat gambar Hiruma seperti anak TK bahkan lebih parah.

"Hah? Ya.. gambarku memang jelek.. maaf ya.." jawab Hiruma dengan nada lemah lembut gak kasar yang membut semua cengok.

"Ngo.. ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu makan cream puff juga?" Tanya Juumonji.

"Apa kamu bilang kakak 3 bersaudara codet silang sialan? Cream puff tuh banyak vitamin dan kadar proteinnya! Lemaknya pun hanya sedikit! Lagi pula gue gak bisa mikirin rencana kalau gak makan cream puff!" teriak Hiruma dengan muncratan cream sus yang menyemproti semuanya.

Monta pun segera mendekati Suzuna.

"Hei Suzuna, tepat dugaanmu kalau Hiruma-senpai itu aneh, sifatnya jadi seperti Mamori-san, gambarnya jeleklah suka cream pufflah," lapor si Monta pada Suzuna.

"Iya btul itu, Mamo-nee juga aneh.. masa dia ngomong goblok? Udah lagi main-main sama ranjau, ya kayaknya sih.. tapi sepertinya Mamo-nee dan You-nii benar-benar bertukar kepribadian, ngomong-ngomong si Sena belum balik dari WC?" kata Suzuna.

"Eh.. aku sudah kembali," tiba-tiba Sena muncul saat diomongin, wah panjang umur. Dia kembali dengan keadaan K.O dengan tanda hitam di mata, rambut yang berantakan, dan seragamnya menjadi cumpang-camping.

"Mukyaaa? Sena kok kamu jadi babak belur begini?" tanya Monta.

"Eh itu..aku juga gak begitu tau.. waktu aku kelempar ke toilet, tiba-tiba kayak ada king-kong di depanku terus nonjok aku.." jawab Sena.

"OH. Sudahlah Sena, masalah king kong itu gak usah dipeduliin, sekarang kita harus cari tau apa yang terjadi pada Mamo-nee dan You-nii!" kata Suzuna dengan sangat tak peduli apa yang terjadi pada Sena, sungguh malang nasibmu Sena.. sudah di hajar banci king kong tak dipedulikan sama temanmu lagi..

---apa ada yang sedih saat Ray IC keluar?---

SET HUT HUT!

"Yaaa, pertandingan pun dimulai dari serangan Teikokuuuuu!" lagi-lagi si MC Sanada kelewat semangat.

Karin pun segera melemparkan bola kearah Taka, wiuu,, tinggi! Apa bisa mereka tangkap?

Taka pun langsung melompat dan segera mengambil bola. Tanpa sadar Monta ada di belakangnya dan menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk mengambil bola.

"_Ingat-ingat strategi dari Hiruma-senpai! Jambak rambutnya Taka!" _Itulah yang ada di pikiran Monta, beneran mau nyambak rambut Taka nih? Kalau gitu kenapa gak dari dulu aja dilakuin, ck ck ck..

Lalu sesuai rencana.. Monta mulai megulurkan tangannya ke rambut Taka yang panjang itu dan lalu..

**DUAAAAR!!**

"Mukyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" "Cling *sound efek kalau kelempar biasanya dari jauh suka jadi bintang*" entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba Monta terlempar begitu saja karena suatu ledakan yang gajhe.. Hahiii?

"Wua sial nih! Ranjau yang kupasang malah kena Monta-kun bukan kena pemain Teikoku, payah!" Oh.. ternyata, jadi Mamori biang keladinya, ternyata Monta menginjak ranjau yang dipasang Mamori versi Hiruma.

"Kok tiba-tiba ada ledakan ya? Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Machau.

"Kayaknya sih si Monta itu nginjek ranjau, tapi ranjau dari mana? Coba nanya ke Aki deh, Ki.. Kok ada ranjau ya di lapangan Sidoluhur?" kata si Machiko.

"Oh… Cu… i..tu.. ran..jau… be…kas… pe…rang… Badar dan… pe..rang..Uhud… pas ja..man… Aki.. teh ngalawan Jepang…" jawab si Aki.

"Ou, komplek kita bersejarah dong! Sampai ada bekas ranjau dari perang Badar dan Uhud segala!" Si Machiko bangga duluan sama kompleknya.

"Iya ya, gak salah kita tinggal di komplek ini, gak kalah sama komplek buat orang-orang kaya yang rumahnya bagus-bagus ya…" Machau ikut bangga.

"Tunggu dulu Machi-chan dan Machau-chan! Sebenarnya komplek ini ada dimana?" kata MC Sanada.

"Mmm.. Di Bandung Indonesia…" jawab Machiko dan Machau.

"Terus perang Badar dan Uhud ada dimana?"

"Mmm.. di Arab, kan pas jaman Nabi Muhammad berperang sama kaum kafir-quraisy.."

"Kalau gitu kenapa kata Aki perang melawan Jepang?"

"Ndak tau"

"Lalu, sebenarnya Deimon devil bats dan Teikoku itu tim dari Negara mana?"

"Jepang.."

"Tapi sebenarnya latar tempat dicerita ini dimana???"

"Gak tau…"

"……………………"

"Eh.. lagian, perang Badar dan Uhud udah ada ranjau? Rasanya perangnya Cuma pake pedang, tombak, dan panah?" jelas Machau.

"Ya… eh? Ngomong-ngomong Aki saya sudah meninggal, kok… tadi…" Machiko mulai merinding.

"Hei.. Cu.. ka..mu.. mengundang para orang Jepang? Mereka sudah menjajah kita! Apa yang sudah kau perbuat cucuku! Mereka sudah mengambil harta kekayaan Indonesia! Apakah kamu masih membiarkan mareka mau menjajah kita sekali lagiii?? Apa kata Indonesiaa?" Akinya Machi langsung bergaya semangat nasionalisme, huehehe.. ternyata Aki Machi nyamperin Machi karena sudah berkhianat pada Negara..

"Ki.. Aki.. A.. ampun ki.. maaf, bu.. bukan maksud saya ngundang orang-orang Jepang buat ngejajah kita lagi. Lagian sekarang jaman udah damai kok.. Jepang udah kalah, nyerah, sekarang Indonesia dan Jepang udah saling kerja sama kok, kalau gak percaya baca aja di buku pelajaran Pkn saya.." Machi gak bisa bekata apa-apa lagi.. bener, Jepang dan Indonesia sudah damai kok, Cuma palestina sama israel aja yang masih perang, ayo dukung palestina! *GJ*

"Ya udah kalo begitu… sudah kalau misalnya kamu ngundang orang Belanda, Aki gak bakal maafin kamu lagi cu.." Aki pun kembali ke alam baka.

"Haaa kok lama-lama jadi gak beres? Balik kepertandingan! Ngomong-ngomong sekarang si Monta kelempar kemana??" teriak Machi.

"Entahlah! Meneketempe, emang gue peduli?"

--- baiklah lama-lama makin terbawa sama keadaan yang tak nyambung, jadi mari kita lanjut saja dan cepat akhiri cerita ini agar tak makin gajhe lagi---

"Hei, gara-gara kamu gak becus nyimpen ranjaunya, si monyet sialan itu yang jadi kelempar!" seru Hiruma pada Mamori.

"Lagi pula untuk apa aku harus memasang ranjau? Ini semua gara-gara setengah dirimu ada padaku kan?" keluh Mamori berusaha melawan.

"Ya.. maaf aja ya manajer, sebenarnya aku memang salah juga sih.." tiba-tiba Hiruma jadi memelas.

"Hei, kau kan kapten sialan Deimon! Kok ngomongnya kayak banci gitu sih!?" Mamori pun mulai bicara kasar ala Hiruma lagi.

"Apa katamu manajer sialan?? Gara-gara setengah dirimu ini yang bikin gue jadi kayak gitu!" Hiruma pun mambalas juga.

"Kh.. ya sudah.. maaf Hiruma.." jawab Mamori asli dirinya.

Perdebatan antara Mamori dan Hiruma pun berlangsung aneh dan membuat semua anggota Deimon bingung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Hiruma dan manajer itu sih?" Tanya Kuroki.

"Sekarang masalahnya kita sudah kesusul, perolehan sekarang Teikoku 14 dan Deimon 7, ini semua gara-gara si monyet itu terlempar dan si Sena compang-camping gini.." jelas Juumonji.

"Kalian tahu tidak sih kalau Mamo-nee dan You-nii itu aneh?" kata Suzuna mulai membuat semua anggota berpikir.

"Iya sih.. memang mereka berdua aneh..Mamori menjadi agak kasar sedangkan Hiruma agak kelihatan tidak kasar.." Kata Musashi.

-Kalau begitu bisa disimpulkan-

"Mereka berdua bertukar kepribadian!!!"

"Iya betul! Itulah yang mereka alami! Aku pernah baca d komik beberapa cerita seperti itu!" jelas Togano.

"Eh.. tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kurita gugup.

"Maka itu.. Aku, Sena, dan MonMon sudah menyelidikinya… Tapi sepertinya Mamo-nee dan You-nii tidak bertukar kepribadian biasa.." kata Suzuna.

"Kalau begitu apa??"

"Sepertinya… mereka itu bercampur keperibadian, jadi di dalam tubuh Mamo-nee ada ½ You-nii dan di tubuh You-nii ada ½ Mamo-nee, kitu.." Suzuna menjelaskan pada mereka.

"Oh—Maksud ?" tertanyata memang sulit menjelaskan pada orang-orang yang kebanyakan idiot.

---Lalu.. lalu..---

"Baiklah, Second Half Akan segera dimulaaaaai!" seperti biasa dengan semangat berlebih, MC Sanada bertiriak dengan kencang.

"Aduuh, bosen juga nih, Machiko.. Pulang aja yuk, jam segini aku suka tidur siang!" keluh Machau.

"Ng~ Iya juga ya.. Ya udah kita pulang aja ya Mas Sanada, " Si Machiko pun bermaksud pulang, dasar author dan komentator tak bertanggung jawab, main kabur aja..

DRTTTT DRTT DRTTT…

DUAAAAAR!

"Wuaaaaaaaaaa!" Machiko terlempar karena ledakan dari bazoola, bazooka? Bazookanya Hiruma? Bukan!

"Si.. Silau! Silau! Silauuuuuuu!" teriak orang-orang yang matanya kesilauan.

"My eyeeeeees!!!" Seseorang yang matanya sudah dioperasi sekarang matanya terbakar lagi.

"Tu.. Tunggu dulu reaksi ini.. Ada di Spongebob Squerpants The Movie?" kata Machau.

"Bukan! Reaksi ini… Aha! Rasanya ada di chapter.. berapa ya?"

Lalu saat mereka sibuk teriak-teriak gajhe karena kesilauan, mereka sadari bahwa yang membuat silau itu..

"Itu burung!"

"Itu Superman!"

"Itu Batman!"

"That is a pen?"

"Dzalika maktab(un)? (Itu meja?)"

"Laa,dzalika qolam(un) (Tidak, itu bulpen)"

"Itu Tai gajah!"

"Bukan, tai cicak."

"Lu ngomongin tai lalat gue?"

"Itu.. Kutil yang nempel di pantat saya.."

"Yo yo Kutil? Kau melihat pantat saya ya? Kamu yang nulerin nih kutil hah?"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kutil, Dede si manusia akar itu kutilnya tumbuh lagi ya?"

"Bukan! Itu helikopter keluarga.. PENEMUTOILET???!!"

"Pe..penemutoilet? Bukannya Albert Enstein?"

"Bukan Albert Ensteinitu penemu WC!"

"Udah ah gariiiiiing! Eh keluarga Penemutoilet??"

"Yang benar Panelanemutoille!!!" teriak bodyguard single, yaitu HIDEMI!! Waaa, sudah lama kau tak muncul! Apa kabar?

"Ah baik..sekarang lagi mau daftar Take Him Out.." jawab Hidemi ojol-ojol "PLAK" "Apa-apaan kamu Hidemi? Kamu ngomong sama siapa?" teriak seorang nona besar yang cantik itu.

Ya betul, ternyata itu helikopter keluarga Panelanemutoille yang teruat dari emas, pantesan silau, udah lagi dicuci pake pembersih kaca 'Cling' jadi main kinclong.

"Eh? Kalau begitu cewek yang waktu itu?" kata semua anggota Deimon Devil Bat.

"Ya! Aku Yuriko, muncul lagi! Aku tidak rela kalau semuanya berakhir begitu saja dengan cara gak jelas begini! Sudah lagi aku tidak muncul 2 chapter tekahir! Ini semua gara-gara kamu author sialaaaaan!!" Yuriko amat sangat ngambek tapi sayang, suaranya tidak terdengar karena suara baling-baling helicopternya lebih keras.

"Apa? Gak kedengeran?" teriak semuanya.

"Nona, lebih baik pakai Toa biar kedengeran!" Hidemi pun memberikan Toa untuk dipakai Yuriko.

"Thanks, Oke aku ulangi lagi! Aku tidak rela kalau semuanya berakhir begitu saja dengan cara gak jelas begini! Sudah lagi aku tidak muncul 2 chapter tekahir! Ini semua gara-gara kamu author sialaaaaan!!" teriak ulang Yuriko yang kata-katanya ku copy paste biar gak pegel ngetik *siapa yang nanya?*

"Ehh?? Jadi kau mau merubah jalan cerita yang sudah kususun rapi?? Jahaaaat!" Machiko nangis-nangis gajhe karena jalan ceritanya akan dibuat ulang.

"Iya beleguk! Pokoknya.. Aku mau bermesraan sama Youichi, kagak mau tau!" tiba-tiba Yuriko melompat dari helicopter emasnya.

Tenang Yuriko sudah memakai parasut, tapi sayang.. kain parasutnya bolong..

"Aduh nonaa maaf! Saya lupa ngejahit bolongannya!!" teriak Hidemi dari atas helikopter.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dasar Bodoh, Goblok, Geblek, Bego, Beleguk,Gembel, Sinting, Maling, Sialan, Sampah,Setan, Bangsat! Anjing sia!" Astagfirullah, ini sih harusnya di sensor semuaa! Itu kan 13 kata kasar yang dibilang Mister Krabpada Spongebob dan Patrick.

"Ya Allah ngomongnya kasar banget.. cantik-cantik, kaya-kaya, ternyata kepribadiannya jelek." kata Machiko.

"Hyaaa, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa melindungi nonaaaa!" Si Hidemi bukannya nolongin malah nyekek-nyekek si pilot sambil nangis-nangis, karena itu si kopilot kehilangan kendali dan..

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Tiba-tiba ada kembang api dadakan dari arah monas, hueee! Helikopternya nabrak monas! Eh kok monas? Harusnya menara Eiffel, eh.. menara Tokyo!

"Woooiii! Tolongin dong! Gue mau jatoh!" Yuriko sudah hampir mendarat di daratan dan hampir mau remuk seperti yang ada di cartoon Tom and Jerry, tapii..

HUP!

Yuriko yang hampir jatuh ditolong oleh seseorang, sudah lagi dia ditolong dengan gaya bridal style, dan ternyata yang menolongnya adalah…

Mamori!??

"Eh, lhooo? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba ada di pangkuan gueee?" ternyata tidak disengaja Yuriko jatuh tepat di bawah Mamori, sangat kebetulan. Sebenarnya karena ada ½ diri Hiruma juga di Mamori, jadi ada sifat gentle di diri Mamori (memang Hiruma gentle?)

"Kau.. ce.. cewek payah yang waktu itu? Kau menyelamatkan diriku? Kyaaaa! Terimakasih banyaaak! Aku jadi deg-degan gini, aduuh~ Aku jadi berpaling hati sama kamu!" Tiba-tiba si Yuriko meluk Mamori, dan dia bilang berpaling hati? Eh, mak.. maksud..?

"Aku jadi suka kamu deh cewek payah.. Cup" Jelas Yuriko yang lalu mencium pipi Mamori.

"Haaaah!????" Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu sangat amat kaget Ikkyu yang dari bangku penonton melihat kejadian itu langsung Broken heart, Cuma Machau dan Machiko yang tidak kaget, habis sudah basa dengan hal seperti itu.. (bukan maksud kita lesbi) untung Monta gak ada karena dia terlempar karena ranjau, kalau ada sih.. paling sudah ada di alam kubur.

"Woii, gue masih normaaaal!" teriak Mamori langsung menjatuhkan Yuriko dari gendongan bridal stylenya.

"Ha! Jadi maksudmu kamu masih suka sama Youichi ya?" tanya Yuriko yang lalu langsung melihat Hiruma yang cuek ketek sambil makan cream puff.

"Bu.. Bukan begitu.. maksudnya aku ya.. aku kan bukan Yuri, bukan Lesbi, bukan Guy, dan bukan penyuka sesama jenis! Tau kan azab bagi penyuka sesama jenis? Sudah dengar kisah Nabi Luth A.S belum?" jelas Mamori yang megang-megang sapu sambil menyapu lapangan dari daun-daun yang jatuh dari pohon saking gugupnya.

"Ng.. iya juga sih.. Ya sudah aku berpaling lagi pada Youichiii!" dengan gampangnya Yuriko berpaling lagi dan langsung mendekati Hiruma.

"Youichiii, aku kangen deh sama kamu!" Yuriko langsung memeluk tangan Hiruma dan membuat mamori kaget lagi.

"Tunggu! Bukan berarti kamu seenaknya begitu pada Hiruma!" Mamori langsung mencegah Yuriko.

"Apa-apaan kamu cewek payah! Waktu aku suka kamu salah! Waktu aku suka Youichi juga salah! Maunya apa sih kamuu!?" Yuriko marah-marah sama Mamori.

"Bukannya apa-apa tapi, Ukh! Dasar cewek sialan! Emangnya kamu beneran pacaran sama Hiruma! Gak usah bohong!" Tiba-tiba Mamori balas marah ke Yuriko dengan nada Hiruma.

"Siapa yang bohong! Manggil-manggil aku pake sialan lagi! Kamu tuh yang sialan!" Yuriko balas lagi.

"Oh? Mana buktinya? Kamu Cuma ngaku-ngaku doang kan?" sindir Mamori dengan sangat kasar.

Sementara itu keadaan Deimon dan Teikoku..

"Woi? Second halfnya gimana?" Tanya Achiless.

"Meneketempe! Peduli amat dah.. sekarang ramean ngeliatin pertandingan 2 cewek ntu, Hahahaha" Si Heracles malah ketawa-tawa sendiri .

"Hei.. Suzuna.. apa kah ini akan baik-baik saja? Apa lagi Hiruma-san Cuma diam saja.." kata Sena takut.

"Biarin deh.. Rame tau! Eh ngomong-ngomong si MonMon klempar kemana sih?" Suzuna pun menyadari satu hal, mana Monta? Nanti aja deh bahasnya, gak begitu penting..

"Aih, makin lama makin ngebosenin, lebih rame nonton pertandingan lempar kelereng (atau apalah)di RT 3 aja deh.."

Para penonton pun pada bubar karena sepertinya pertandingannya memang makin kacau, ckckck…

"Hei, 2 cewek sialan! Ngapain kalian bertengkar di depanku kayak gitu? Perminggir (harusnya permisi)! Gue mau lewat, bentar lagi second half!" perintah Hiruma sambil memegang bungkusan yan bertulis 'Mungkin Donat' yang berisi cream puff buat snacknya.

"Hei Youichi kok kamu dingin gitu sih!" Yuriko yang naik darah langsung begitu saja nampar bungkusan 'Mungkin Donat' terlempar dan..

"Nonaaaa! Anda selamat? Huaaaa maafkan sayaaa!" tiba-tiba Hidemi datang dengan naik odong-odong dari monas ke lapangan sidoluhur sambil menumpang para balita dan dibelakangnya si tukang odong-odong mengejar Hidemi dengan berteriak "Woi Anggota FBI! Balikin odong-odong gueee! Itu buat gue cari nafkah goblok!"

CKERS CKARS!

"OMJ!!!!" Teriak lebay Hiruma dan Mamori yang melihat bungkusan 'Mungkin Donat' yang berisi cream puff itu tergilas roda odong-odong.

___Intermezzo (?) ___

_CHARA CHARA CHANG!_

"_Dapatkan donat 'Mungkin Donat' ini di tempat terdekat! Ada berbagai rasa, strawberry cream, Messes chocolate dan lain-lain! Bungkusannya pun sangat peduli pada lingkungan! Tidak perlu langsung dibuang, bisa dipakai lagi dan sangat mendukung 4R (Reduce, Reuse, Recycle,Replace)untuk mengurangi sampah di rumah anda! Stop Global Warming~"_

"_Belilah donat 'Mungkin Donat'!"_

_CHARA CHARA CHANG!_

_____Intermezzo -end-___

"Sialan Lu tukang odong-odong! Kau tau yang digilas itu isinya cream puff hah??" teriak Hiruma marah atau jelasnya murka dan menyiapkan bensin dan korek api untuk membakar Hidemi.

"Selain membuat cream puff yang super duper lembut lezat itu kamu remukan, kamu juga telah menghancurkan bungkusan 4R yang ramah lingkungaaan! Kau mau dunia tetap terkena global warming!?" Mamori ikut-ikut nyekek Hidemi dan mukul-mukul pake kemoceng.

"Udah lagi Lu nyuri odong-odong gue! Dasar maling!" Si tukang odong-odong pun ikut menghajar Hidemi.

"Udah lagi kamu bikin aku hampir mati! Dasar bodyguard gak gunaaa!" Yuriko juga ikut mendupak-dupak Hidemi.

"Jadi kamu yang sudah menculik para balita kami? Dasar kurang ajar!" tiba-tiba sekerumunan Ibu-ibu balita itu ikut menhajar Hidemi.

"A…. Ampuuun! Ya Tuhan.. Kenapa kau memberikan cobaan berat padaku..Padahal Ibuku sudah sakit-sakitan, adik-adikku semuanya jadi pelacur.. sedangkan kakak laki-lakiku kecanduan sabu-sabu.. Ayahku hanya seorang tukang somay! Huwaaaa!" Hidemi yang sudah sekarat dan ternyata melarat hidupnya.

"PEDULI AMAT!!!" teriak semuanya. Jahat amat ya..

Penyerangan pada Hidemi pun tak kalah henti oleh massa-massa seperti menghajar maling. Ini semua karena sifat setan Hiruma dan sifat 'penyuka cream puff' Mamori yang ada pada keduanya sehingga jadilah begitu. Hidemi..Hidemi.. naas ya hidupmu..

"Oi.. Machiko, udah yuk pulang.. Capek nih.. lagian anak-anak Teikoku juga dah pada mau pulang naik bus mereka," kata Machau sambil ngemil rambutan, oh ya.. sekarang lagi musim rambutan ya? Di sekolahku aja sampe buah makan siangnya rambutan mulu..

"Iya-ya.. eh rambutan ini enak ya!" kata Machiko yang ternyata makan rambutan juga.

"Teteh! Dipanggil Ibuu!" lalu muncullah adik Machi.

"Eh.. Adek toh.." Machiko pun langsung berbalik menghadap Adiknya dengan keadaan sedang memakan rambutan.

"Hyaaaaaaaaa! Rambutaaaaaaan!" Adik Machi teriak histeris melihat rambutan itu, ah.. iya! Dia phobia rambutan! Sampai lupa, nyehehehe sebagai kakak yang jahat, Machi malah ngsih-ngasih kulit rambutan itu ke Adeknya, si Adek Cuma teriak histeris sambil melempar kelit rambuta itu dan..

"Hei manajer sialan! Apa lu sadar kalau pertandingan ini kacau?" kata Hiruma yang baru menyadari keadaan bahwa lapangan sudah sepi senyap.. Cuma ada tinggal Anggota Teikoku yang sedang beres-beres, Machiko yang jailin adiknya dengan kulit rambutan, Machau yang lagi main fb di laptop, anggota Deimon devil bats yang lagi main kartu UNO pake UNO Attack, dan massa yang menggotong Hidemi ke RS karena dihajar.

"Itu semua gara-gara kamukan Hiruma," kata Mamori menyalahkan.

"Apa Lu bilang? I.. iya sih.. Gara-gara aku yang terlalu berlebihan dengan cream puff jadi… Heh? Tuh kan setengah diri Lu ganggu lagi!" keluh Hiruma membantah.

"Kamu juga! Gara-gara setengah dirimu aku jadi suka ngomong kasar geblek! Tuh kan..." Mamori ikut membalas tak mau kalah.

"Huh terserah kamu saja deh manajer sialan, dari dulu kau memang begitu, selalu tak mau kalah," kata Hiruma pada Mamori yang terdengar agak mulai serius.

"Ha.. kamu juga sama saja!" kata Mamori.

"dengar ya manajer sialan.. sebenarnya gara-gara kita bertukar diri aku jadi mulai mengerti kalau.." kata Hiruma yang terpotong.

"Ka.. kalau..?" Tanya Mamori, wajahnya agak merah.

"Kalau badan Lu tuh bau kekekeke!" Disaat-saat serius begini Hiruma tetap saja mengejek Mamori.

"Apa lu bilang kapten sialan??" Mamori segera memegang bazooka, Hiruma juga bergegas memegan sapu untuk melawan Mamori dan tiba-tiba…

"Ma.. Manajer sialan awas!" kata Hiruma yang sepertinya ingin mengingatkan Mamori.

"Apa Hiruma sial..an.." "Plussh." Ternyata Mamori terpeleset oleh kulit rambutan yang dimain-mainkan oleh Machi pada adiknya itu.

"Sudah kuperingatkan dasar Mamo.."

DUAAAAAAAKKKK! DUaaak.. duaaak.. duaak.. *gema sampai terdengar ke langit ke-7*

---Sikat gigi sebelum tidur ya---

.

.

.

"Ma… Mamo… Mamo-nee"

"Hi.. Hiru.. Hiruma-san.."

"Ng.. ng…"

Mereka berdua pun bangun dan membuka mata mereka dan… didepan mereka ada Suzuna dan Sena yang menunggu mereka sampai siuman.

"Adududududuh… Eh.. kok.. aku, ra..rasanya.. sudah kembali seperti semula ya? Rasanya.. tidak ada kata-kta kasar yang melekat di lidahku.." kata Mamori yang baru saja bangun.

"Kh.. kenapa rasanya, gue gak suka makan cream puff sialan lagi?" kata Hiruma yang juga sudah siuman.

"Yaa.. Mamo-nee dan You-nii istirahat saja dulu, ayo Sena kita keluar!" kata Suzuna yang langsung keluar dari kamar itu dan mendorong Sena.

Lalu.. tak ada percakapan antara Hiruma dan Mamori…

Hening…

Masih hening..

Terlalu hening…

Huaaah.. ngantuk..

"Hi.. Hiruma.. ki..kita benar-benar sudah kembali seperti semula nih?" Mamori pun angkat bicara dan membuat Susana tak hening lagi.

"Ya.. sepertinya sudah begitu, ini semua gara-gara Lu terpeleset kulit rambutan sih!" jawab Hiruma yang langsung mengutak-atik laptopnya, padahal baru juga siuman.

"Kh.. ka..kalau gak begitu kita tidak akan kembalikan? Harusnya kau bersyukur!" Mamori pun membela dirinya sendiri.

"Oke oke.. lagi pula bukan maksud ngejek, dasara manajer gembul gr-an! Kekekeke.." Hiruma pun lagi-lagi mengejek Mamori dengan seenaknya.

"Iiih.. kenapa disaat-saat terakhir pun kamu masih mengejekku? Kenapa kau tidak berkata-kata baik begitu? Atau misalnya memanggilku dengan namaku? Apakah selalu kau memanggil orang dengan ucapan sialan?" Mamori mulai ngambek, matanya agak berkaca-kaca (hee? Gitu aja berkaca-kaca?)

"Sudah kok.." tiba-tiba Hiruma bicara seperti itu.

"Su.. Sudah.. Apa?" Tanya Mamori lagi.

"Memangnya kau lupa aku hampir menyebut namamu manajer sialan! Dasar pikun!" jawab Hiruma yang membalikan tubuhnya dari pandangan Mamori.

"Su..Sudah.. ya? Ngg.." Mamori mulai mengingat-ingat lagi… kapan ya?

"_Sudah kuperingatkan dasar Mamo.."_

Ah itu dia! Mamori mulai mengingat hal itu saat kepalanya terbentur dengan kepala Hiruma karena kulit rambutan itu.

"Tch, kau ingat manajer sialan?" kata Hiruma dengan nada agak kesal plus malu, dilihat dari samping mukanya agak memerah.

"Hah.. i.. itukan Cuma kebetulan! Lagian waktu itukan masih ada ½ diriku padamu jadi mungkin saja yang bicara itukan ½ diriku, bukan kamu!" kata Mamori yang masih saja ngotot.

"Ya sudah kalau kau masih tak puas juga.." kata Hiruma yang langsung berbali pada Mamori.

Mamori pun menelan ludah, kenapa ya rasanya gugup sekali. Dia berpangdang mata dengan Hiruma serius seperti ini barus 1 kali, pasti gugup sekali rasanya.

"Jadi, apa aku harus memanggilmu Mamori sejak saat ini hah? Mamori?" kata Hiruma dengan senyum ala setannya yang sukses membuat Mamori merah padam.

"I..ituuu.. Ermm…" Mamori gugup sangat, dan anehnya lagi Hiruma langsung berdiri dari kasurnya dan mendekati Mamori dan.. dan me..mendekati muka Mamori.. Ap.. Apa yang akan dilakukan Hiruma? Ja.. Jangan-jangan..?

"Kekekeke! Jangan berharap lebih manajer sialan! Cuma saat tadi, jam tadi, menit tadi, detk tadi aku panggil lamu dengan namamu, sisanya.. kekekeke, manajer sialan! Cepat bangun! Aku tidak mau kalau sampai ada author yang membuat cerita yang aneh-aneh lagi soal kita!" kata Hiruma yang ternyata pada ujung-ujungnya mengejek Mamori.

"U..Ukh.. Da.. Dasar !" teriakan kesal Mamori pun terdengar sampai ke planet monyet..

.

.

.

Tidak sadar kalau ternyata disebelah kasur Mamori dan Hiruma ada tirai dan ternyata itu kasur tempat Hidemi di rawat dan di sebelahnya duduk Yuriko.

"No..Nona.. Apa Nona masih tak terima atas kejadian yang..mmm.. terjadi tadi pada Tuan Hiruma dan Nona Anezaki?" Tanya Hidemi yang seluruh badannya ditutupi kain kafan(?).

"Mmm.. biar deh.. Lagi pula masih banyak cowok di dunia ini…. Ah, yang namanya Akaba Hayato keren juga ya? Eh.. ini ya yang namanya Kaitani Riku, imut ya? Eh ini Kakei Shun yang pernah ke Amerika itukan? Aih… Dia juga keren.. Honjou Taka.. Takeru Yamato.." kata Yuriko yang melihat majalah 'American Football Boys' yang diterbitkan oleh si bosnya Sakuraba, Miracle Ito.

"_Cepat sekali berpalingnya…"_ pikir Hidemi.

Akhirnya.. cerita gajhe ini selesai juga dengan ending yang mengganjal pula..

_**FIN**_

Soal Monta? Dia kelempar ke tempat syuting 'Kera Sakti' dan dikira berperan sebagai Kera Sakti, tapi pada akhirnya Monta mendapat berjuta-juta fans karena perannya sebagai Kera Sakti.

Soal Agon? Dia dikira Ahmad Dhani dan pada akhirnya dia harus melanjutkan konflik rumah tangganya sama Maia Estianti, pada akhirnya Agon kalah telak karena tidak mengerti soal hukum.

Soal Ishimaru? Eh untuk apa coba? Hahaha…

* * *

_Special Thanks to:_

_Allah SAW yang menyempatkan saya melanjutkan cerita ini.._

_Inagaki Riichiro dan Yuusuke Murata yang telah membuat saya berinspirasi_

_Pada orang tua saya yang mau membayarkan biaya speedy hehehe.._

_Untuk Adik saya yang sudah iklash karena saya memonopoli komputer.._

_Pada tukang speedy yang mau kesini buat perbaiki modemnya.._

_Pada teman-teman saya: Machau, Machino, Ratu Jail, 21, 7, Nightmare, Miiko, Mister, dll.._

_Untuk Guru-guru saya yang memberi tugas dan ulangan setumpuk sehingga saya sadar tidak boleh OL terus.._

_Pada para readers tentunya!!_

_SanSun-Fami, RisaLoveHiru, Leaf Valkirie (YohNa-nyu-), Gekkou Kitsu, YoshiKitty29, __2586462-Akari chan-__, Kyujii-Rikkun-nee, KuroShiro6y, Hana kaitani, Fuyuki Namikaze, Hinaruto Youichi,miyamiyamiyayam, Uglu Doll,GreenOpalus, halooo, Icha,Suzuka Daidouji,Kashin Zala,__rozIEtaAakUmAhAnA, Icha_hyugaclanfans, dan semua yang membaca fic ini ^^_

Thanks Minna! I hope Minna like it, Please Review untuk chapter terakhir ini ya! Apa pun boleh, kritik, saran, flame pun juga boleh :D


End file.
